Sixteen Going On TwentyTwo
by Rachel Cabbit
Summary: Syaoran returns and brings news of a new card that was found in Hong Kong. Somehow the card's magic makes Sakura wake up one morning as a 22 year-old! What is this future she is in? Is it real? And how will she return to her 16 year old self? *Revised*
1. Chapter 1: The Longawaited Reunion

**Sixteen Going On Twenty-two**

Chapter One: The Long-awaited Reunion

Sakura Kinomoto smiled as she awoke on the warm summer morning, golden light streaming through the gap in her pink curtains. Yawning, she sat up and stretched, pulling aside her duvet and getting up. It felt great to wake up whenever she wanted, instead of being in a rush for school.

_I love weekends! _She thought happily. She walked over to her wardrobe and was soon dressed in a pink t-shirt and some jeans. The sixteen year old plodded dreamily down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Dad!" She greeted, seeing her father up and cooking pancakes in the kitchen. Walking past the picture of her mother, she bent down and looked closer at it.

"Good morning, Mom!" Her emerald eyes opened and were bright with excitement as she straightened up and waltzed over to her seat, as her father placed a plate piled high with aromatic pancakes.

"Morning, Sakura-chan," Her father replied, before sitting down next to Sakura and smiling his friendly smile at her. "You seem very happy today."

Sakura nodded, her shoulder length honey hair bouncing as she did so.

"Yeah, today I get to see Syaoran!" She giggled, a faint blush forming over her cheeks saying his name.

Fujitaka Kinomoto smiled knowingly.

"Mmmm, this smells great, Dad!" Sakura said, absorbing the scent of the warm pancakes.

"Thanks. Ok then, dig in." He laughed, thinking Sakura's happiness must be contagious.

"I will! Thanks for the food!"

After breakfast, Sakura rushed up to her room, carrying a couple of left-over pancakes on a plate. She pushed open her door.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

"Hoe!?" Sakura cried, as a yellow flash of light flew into her face.

"Sakura!!" It cried, "Where were you!?"

"Sorry Kero-chan." Sakura sweat dropped, "I was eating breakfast with my Dad…"

"I was so worr… hey, is that for me!?" Kero snapped out of his panic. Sakura nodded. Grabbing the plate, Kero floated over to Sakura's desk and began chomping on the golden goodness of Fujitaka's pancakes.

"So," Kero started, his mouth full of pancake, "That kid comes back today doesn't he?"

Sakura nodded again and blushed. She ran a brush though her hair nervously, straightening her honey locks.

"Ahhh, now I see…" Kero smiled, as Sakura blushed a darker shade of pink.

"I just can't wait to see him again. I mean, we've kept in contact by phone and email, but it will be so different seeing him in person. The last time I saw him was after we sealed the very last card during the festival. I bet he's grown a lot since then!" Sakura smiled dreamily.

"So, what time is this glorious reunion taking place?" Kero questioned, placing the fork on the plate and leaning back patting his full stomach.

"Syaoran arrives at 11:30. I'm going to meet him at the airport." Sakura explained.

Kero stared for a second, before scratching his head.

"Er, Sakura-chan?"

"What is it, Kero-chan?"

"You're gonna be late."

Sakura blinked. She turned and her eyes widened at the flashing of the clock.

"HOE!!!!!!!"

With the usual burst of Sakura-speed she raced around getting her stuff together and shouted her goodbyes to her father.

Sakura skated down the cherry-tree filled street, hardly taking the time to look at the pink, snow-like petals. She had to get to Tomoyo's house. She was going to take her to the airport, and, of course, film the reunion.

She stopped at the gates of Tomoyo's huge mansion, only to be met by the girl herself who was waiting, all ready for the big event.

"Morning Sakura-chan!" She greeted happily, not seeming phased by Sakura's lateness.

"Morning.. Tomoyo…chan…" Sakura said between gasps for breath. "I'm sorry I'm late" she apologized when she finally got her breath back.

"Not to worry, Sakura-chan. We still have an hour before he arrives and it won't take too long for the limo to get us to the airport."

Sakura couldn't help but sigh. Kero lied when he said she was going to be late… but at least he'd helped her out.

"I am so excited!" Tomoyo squeaked, "I can't wait to film your blushing reaction to seeing him again! It will be so cute!"

Tomoyo went on to explain about the 3 different camera angles that she was going to use to capture the couple's first meeting in four years as they got into the limo.

Tomoyo was tall with creamy-white skin and long dark hair that flowed down her back like silk. Her amethyst eyes glittered with excitement as she went into detail about the situation. Sakura zoned out. Her thoughts were drawn from the conversation to a certain amber-eyed boy who won her heart.

After Sakura had sealed the Hope Card at the Nadeshiko Festival, Syaoran had returned to Hong Kong. Before he left, he gave her his phone number and his email and postal addresses so that they could keep in touch. They emailed a couple of times a week and every 2 weeks they had a phone call usually lasting an hour. It was too expensive for them to call more regularly. The phone calls started off originally as being mostly awkward silence dotted with the odd "how are you?" and gradually worked up to more natural conversation. Their last conversation had been one she repeated to herself over and over again in her mind since it happened, one week ago.

"Sakura, there's something I need to tell you…" Syaoran said in his now deep voice.

"What is it Syaoran-kun?" Sakura suddenly grew nervous.

"Well… I know it is sudden but in a week's time I will be…" He paused, and she could hear him gulp, "I will be returning to Japan."

Sakura could hardly believe it. After four years of just hearing his voice she could finally meet up with him once more!

"Sakura?" Syaoran's nervous voice called out to the stunned-to-silent Sakura.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran. I'm just so happy I don't know what to say!"

"Say you'll be there waiting for me?" His voice was steady now. Serious.

Sakura smiled, blinking away the tears of joy brimming in her eyes.

"Of course, Syaoran-kun. I will be there."

"I love you, Sakura."

"I love you too, Syaoran-kun."

There was a slight silence for a moment as the two recovered from their love proclamations. Syaoran then cleared his throat.

"So I will be arriving next week at Narita airport. My flight will arrive at around 11.30am."

"I can't wait! I can't wait to see you after all this time!" Sakura beamed.

Syaoran chuckled.

"I can't wait either, but I know you are worth it. I can withstand anything as long as there is the chance to see you after."

Sakura blushed at the memory. He was so sweet! Now she was actually on her way to seeing him. But what if he took one look at her and decided she was too different? What if when they met up again they found out they have no chemistry?

After Tomoyo had mentioned the words "Sakura-chan" and "cute" in the same sentence a couple dozen times with no reaction, she realized that Sakura wasn't paying attention.

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo began, cocking her head to the side slightly. Sakura snapped out of her trance and looked at her best friend. "Don't worry about this. I'll be right there beside you. Li-kun will be as wonderful as ever. He'll be more handsome as well." She winked, causing Sakura to blush.

"It's just, well, what if he doesn't like how I look?" Sakura sighed.

Tomoyo took Sakura's hand and explained that Sakura should trust in Li.

"He isn't so shallow as to be bothered by how you look. He loves you because you are you. You are the wonderfully amazing and kind Sakura. He loves everything about you. Not just the way you look, but your personality as well. That is what he is attracted to. I'm 100% certain."

Sakura smiled in thanks and hugged her best friend.

"Now, lets get you all cleaned up for your big meeting!" Tomoyo chirped, bringing out make-up and clothes. Sakura just sweat dropped.

"OK! You look amazing, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo beamed. Sakura was now dressed in a knee length pink skirt and shin-high white suede boots. Her shirt was a flowing lace gypsy top with pink ribbon on the neck and three-quarter length sleeves. Her hair was accessorised with a pink ribbon and she wore little star shaped earrings. It was weird getting dressed in an airport bathroom, but she realized a few other people were doing the same, although she bet those people had done a lot of travelling rather than just rushing out before a date.

The airport was busy with families dragging oversized luggage around and screaming children, businessmen looking disgruntled with their cups of coffee, cell phones and briefcases and the odd foreign tourist looking a little lost.

Sakura and Tomoyo checked the arrival boards and were relieved the flight was still on schedule. Their limo trip had lasted half an hour in the heavy weekend traffic. They waited at the airport, chatting for only a few minutes before the tannoy announced that the plane from Hong Kong had arrived.

Nervously Sakura's emerald eyes darted about for a sign of her long-distance boyfriend. Her heart pounded wildly.

Suddenly a tall young man with unruly brown hair and warm amber-brown eyes emerged from the crowd, carrying his hand luggage and searching around.

Their eyes met. It was almost like an electric signal and Sakura shivered. He smiled and she blushed as he made his way over.

"Hey Sakura-chan." He said, his deep voice the same as in the phone calls. Sakura was quite amazed at how handsome he was and how much he had grown up. He was a head and a bit taller than Sakura and her petite frame. His shoulders were broad and he was well muscled, probably from his training. Sakura blushed as she looked up to his matured face. His eyes were the same as always and his hair too.

"Hi Syaoran-kun" She managed to say, turning red. "Erm, did you have a nice flight?" She asked, hoping to encourage some conversation.

"Yes thanks, but the best part is seeing you again. I missed you so much." He replied, colour rising to his cheeks as he said so.

"Too cute!" whispered Tomoyo, who was buzzing around with a camera. The couple blushed even more.

"Sakura?" Syaoran began, "Do you two want to get a coffee or something?" He said, indicating to the café near the exit of the airport. After nodding, the three left for some refreshments, Tomoyo instructing her two female bodyguards to go and wait in the limo and "be careful with those cameras!"

Sakura sighed contently, glancing at her boyfriend. He was still Syaoran. Still amazing and sweet. Still in love with her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Strange New Card?

Chapter Two: The Strange New Card?

Sakura nervously sipped her piping-hot coffee, occasionally glancing up at Syaoran who sat opposite her on the table, and blushing when her eyes met his.

The café was quite noisy and busy, being in an airport after all. Tomoyo had brought out a camera again and was filming Sakura, with Syaoran watching curiously.

It seemed a while since anyone on their table spoke.

Syaoran cleared his throat. The two girls looked over to him, Tomoyo pointing the camera in his direction, causing Syaoran to pause and raise his eyebrows. Tomoyo sighed and switched the camera off.

"I really need to tell you guys something." Syaoran began a worrying tone in his voice.

Sakura bit her lip apprehensively. "One of the reasons I came here was, of course to see Sakura again…" At this Sakura blushed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "But I also came to tell you about our discovery in Hong Kong."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly.

"Discovery?" Tomoyo repeated. "What discovery?"

Looking over to Sakura, Syaoran pulled something out of his inside jacket pocket and handed it to her. She looked down at what was in her hand. It was wrapped in a green handkerchief. She opened the handkerchief carefully to reveal the item underneath.

"A Clow Card?" Sakura gasped, "Syaoran, how did you get this?"

"My mother came across it while in the library. She allowed me to return in order to give it to you."

Sakura continued to look at the card. It was still a Clow card. _The Future_. An image of a sort of squiggly blur was on the card.

"So, Li-kun, how long did your mother say you could stay for?" Tomoyo asked.

Syaoran coughed nervously and blushed slightly.

"Erm, she didn't say…" He muttered. Sakura looked up from the card. "I think she won't mind me staying here… indefinitely."

Sakura broke into a huge smile. Syaoran turned red.

"Oh Syaoran-kun, this is brilliant!" She cried a little too loudly. Some people in the café turned and stared at her as she sunk down into her seat embarrassed.

"Well, I'm all done with my coffee. Maybe we should continue our conversation at my house, ne?" Tomoyo suggested.

A half hour limo-ride later they were sitting in the huge living room of Tomoyo's mansion.

"So this must be another card that Eriol-kun forgot to mention…" Sakura pondered aloud.

Syaoran nodded.

"You'd better call him to make sure. I suppose he would suddenly regain his memories as soon as you mention it." Syaoran rolled his eyes sarcastically. "He is a little suspicious. It's almost like he plans for this sort of thing to happen…"

Tomoyo stood up.

"I know what would be nice: cake!" She shuffled off to the kitchen.

Sakura and Syaoran sat in silence for a moment.

"So, how is your father?" Syaoran began, trying not to look into Sakura's deep green eyes that were now staring straight at him.

"He is very well. He is a little concerned about my big brother though. After he moved in with Yukito-san and got another job we haven't seen him as often. Dad's been busy at the university too, so he can't find as much time to go to their house to visit." Sakura explained. "Where are you staying?" She added, trying to prolong the conversation.

"My mother arranged an apartment for me." He replied.

Before their conversation could go any further Tomoyo returned with four helpings of cake.

"Here we go… oops, I brought four. I guess I forgot Kero-chan isn't here!" she laughed.

The chocolate cake was thick and moist with a square of chocolate placed atop on the rich coco butter cream icing.

"Mmmm, this cake is delicious!" Sakura said taking another mouth full. "Where'd you get it?"

"Our chef baked it." Tomoyo replied, whipping out the camera again. "Now to film Sakura eating it! Cute!"

Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped.

The maid came into the room, before curtseying and facing Tomoyo.

"Sorry to interrupt Daidouji-sama but Daidouji Designs is on the phone for you. It is apparently urgent."

Tomoyo switched the camera off and sighed.

"Tell them to hold on a minute. Sorry Sakura-chan, Li-kun." She stood up. "This could take a while, they are always having trouble with my clothing designs."

Sakura smiled.

"It's ok, Tomoyo-chan. I think I'd better be going now anyway."

"Yeah. I need to go to my apartment and unpack." Syaoran agreed.

Tomoyo showed them to the door and after insisted they take the limo for the third time, and being told that there was no need, she reluctantly let them walk home and rushed off to answer the phone.

"So, Daidouji Designs, huh?" Syaoran smiled.

"Tomoyo's mother said that Tomoyo should have her own label and so she created Daidouji designs for Tomoyo. But apparently the designs, though beautiful are really difficult to make and they have problems without Tomoyo's help."

Syaoran nodded his head in understanding.

They walked along the street next to one another, for a few moments in silence. Sakura looked at him wondering if she should maybe hold his hand, but was too embarrassed to make a move. He was watching his feet as he walked, pulling the suitcase along in one hand, but suddenly looked up and locked eyes with her. They both blushed, Sakura averting her gaze. How could she possibly hold his hand this soon?

Syaoran however seemed much braver than Sakura. He cleared his throat and she looked up at him, while he moved closer and took her hand in his own.

It was warm, strong and much bigger than her's. She grew more emboldened by his move, and entwined her fingers in his, blushing redder than ever before. Syaoran smiled, his own cheeks tinged pink.

"So… do you know where your apartment is?" Sakura asked curiously. She then noticed Syaoran was struggling with his heavy suitcase.

"Yes, it's not too far from your house. I'll walk you to your door if you like." He answered causing Sakura to blush slightly once again. She nodded, looking again at how awkward it was for Syaoran to use only one hand to pull such a large case along.

"Would you like some help with your suitcase Li-kun?" she offered, but he refused.

"I'm ok. Don't worry about it. There's not that far to go now."

Reluctantly she let go of his hand. He stopped and looked at her, a hurt expression on his face.

"You should at least switch hands – it must be tiring if you pull it with only one hand all of the way."

He smiled at her, and did as she suggested.

For a moment there was silence as neither could think of what to say next.

Syaoran spoke up. His voice filled with concern.

"Sakura, I think that maybe you should seal the card. I mean… it could be dangerous…"

Sakura agreed.

"I think I should ask Kero-chan and Yue-san about it first and phone Eriol-kun to find out about it. Then I'll seal it. Hopefully it is a nice Clow card." She smiled.

Syaoran nodded hesitantly, but his furrowed brow suggested he couldn't totally agree with what Sakura was saying.

The Kinomoto household came into view.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then." Syaoran sighed. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket. It had words scribbled onto it and a number. "This is my address and phone number. Call me if anything happens ok?"

"Ok." Sakura took the paper. "Erm, Syaoran, do you want to come inside?" She asked nervously.

Syaoran blushed a little.

"Erm, thanks for offering, but I really ought to go home and unpack – I think the landlord is waiting with the keys. I'll call you later though and erm... maybe we can arrange to go somewhere tomorrow…" He said, his face now glowing red.

Sakura's eyes lit up. He was asking her on a date!

"Of course!" She gave him a huge hug, causing him to freeze and turn even redder. When she realised what she was doing, she too blushed.

"Well, bye then." She said, afraid to look up at him for embarrassment.

"Bye..." Syaoran called as he walked off slowly, carrying his suitcase behind him. She waited until after he was out of sight before going inside. Closing the door behind her she grinned happily. She was going on a date with Syaoran!

Not only that, but she had held his hand and hugged him. She blushed as she remembered the warmth of his hand, the feel of his chest and the sound of his heart beating quickly. He was so warm and strong.

She walked into the living room with a huge grin on her face. But the grin soon faded when she looked up and saw none other than Touya in front of her. And he did not look happy.


	3. Chapter 3: Big Brother's Rage

Chapter Three: Big Brother's Rage

"Sa..ku..ra!" Touya Kinomoto shouted through clenched teeth.

"Er.. hiya Touya…" Sakura greeted nervously.

"What the hell was that brat doing here!?" He shouted, his face red with anger.

"Erm, he was… talking to me. He only arrived today and now he's going to his apartment." Sakura replied, growing more confident with every word she spoke. She'd done nothing wrong. She didn't have to worry about upsetting her brother.

Touya stayed silently fuming.

"I'm sorry about Touya, Sakura-chan." A familiar voice said, "He's just a little upset because you and Li-kun were hugging."

"Shut up, Yuki!" Touya shouted, getting no reaction from the silver-haired man who sat on the sofa. "That's not the reason…" He looked away from his sister in a mood.

"Hi Yukito-san." Sakura waved, hoping to change the subject.

"Hey!" Touya continued in his louder than normal voice, "Don't try and wriggle out of this, Clutz-zilla!"

"Touya, please don't be mad. I hadn't seen Syaoran-kun for four years and he asked me on a date just now, I couldn't help it, I just had to hug him…" Sakura's attempt at calming her brother only made him worse, putting to rest the theory that it was not the hug that got him mad.

"What!? He asked you on a date!? You're going out with that brat?!"

"Touya, leave Sakura-chan alone. She can date whoever she likes; she's not a little kid anymore." Yukito argued, his voice calm and gentle as always.

"What's all the noise in here?" Fujitaka asked, coming through to the living room holding a dishcloth and a plate in his hands.

"Sakura is dating that brat!" Touya spat.

"So he asked you on a date? Wonderful Sakura, you should invite your boyfriend around for dinner sometime so we can have a chat."

"Boyfriend!?" Touya yelled.

Sakura smiled. It seemed only over-protective big brother Touya had a problem with Syaoran. Everyone else liked him.

"Why am I the only one who sees him for what he really is? He's a brat! He is trouble I tell you! Sakura cannot date such a bratty guy!" Touya ranted.

Yukito laughed.

"Are you sure Sakura can't date a brat or is it that she can't date at all?" He smiled.

Touya growled.

Just then, the phone began to ring.

"I'll get it." Fujitaka said leaving the room and putting the dishcloth on the unit next to the phone as he answered it.

"I swear, if he tries anything on my sister, I'll kill that little…" Touya grumbled.

"Sakura, it's for you!" Fujitaka called from the hallway.

Naïve Sakura, wondering who it could be, gratefully took the phone, thinking _'thank goodness I got away from Touya_.'

"Hello, Sakura speaking." she began as she took the phone from her father who went back to the kitchen retrieving his dishcloth and plate, smiling knowingly as he walked past.

"Sakura, it's Syaoran." The familiar voice called from the other end of the line.

"Hi Syaoran…" Sakura whispered hoping not to catch Touya's attention. "My brother is here and is a bit flustered at the moment so I have to whisper in case he starts to shout again, ok." She explained, not noticing Touya popping his head around the corner of the living-room door.

"Erm, o...k?" Came the rather confused reply. "Anyway, I finished packing now so..."

"Really? Already? Wow that was fast!" Sakura gasped the volume of her voice rising a little.

"Erm, yeah..." Syaoran was glad this was a phone conversation as he was blushing now. "Well, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go and have some lunch with me… Just the two of us."

Sakura beamed.

"Really! Of course Syaoran-kun, I'd love to!" She cried, forgetting about the whispering and jumping up and down on the spot excitedly.

"Great!" A rather relieved Syaoran sighed, "I'll pick you up in about ten minutes then…"

"Ok! I can't wait!" Sakura grinned.

"Well, see you then."

"Yeah, see you then!"

"Love you."

Sakura froze. Though he had said it a few times during their phone calls over the years, and she had replied in kind, it still surprised her when he said it. It was always full of honesty and she was always taken aback by the realization that he did love her so sincerely.

"Love you too, Syaoran-kun." She blushed, feeling the happiest she had felt in a long time.

After another set of 'goodbyes' they both hung up.

Sakura bounced up and down before rushing to the stairs to get changed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Touya called creepily, emerging from the doorway of the living room.

"Erm.."

"Your big brother comes to visit and you are leaving so soon?" His voice straining to contain his annoyance.

"I…"

"You are _not_ going on a date with him." He said firmly, trying to control the anger in his voice.

"But, I.."

"No. I heard every word of that conversation, you are not going anywhere."

Yukito appeared behind him.

"Just let her go Touya. She isn't your responsibility anymore. She obviously cares about Li-kun."

"Yes, I do! I love him, Touya! Very much…" Sakura cried, tears forming in her eyes. "Please let me go with him. Please! I want you to be able to accept him! Please…"

Avoiding the tear-shimmered emerald eyes that would otherwise render him useless, Touya shook his head.

"No."

Sakura ran upstairs her eyes streaming. _It's just not fair. Why won't he accept that I love Syaoran. Why?_ Her mind screamed.

"Touya, that was nasty." Yukito sighed sitting back down on the sofa. Touya followed.

"I know..." He said leaning back and turning his head towards the stairs. "I hope she's ok…" he whispered to himself.

"Then why'd you do it?" Yukito questioned, turning to face his brown-haired best friend.

"Because, I don't want him near my sister." Touya said bluntly. "The first time I saw him, he was threatening her. I can't ever trust that kid around my little sister ever again. She means too much to me for him to hurt her."

"But you are hurting her more than he is. How do you think she feels when her wonderful older brother who she respects and adores so much, can't accept the man she loves?" Yukito explained.

"Hah, he's not a man. He's a brat…."

"Maybe one day you'll understand." Yukito whispered.

Sakura finished applying her pink lip gloss. It wasn't like her to rebel against what her father or brother told her, but this was different. She wasn't going to let anything stop her from going out with Syaoran. Not even Touya.

He was the only one who didn't accept Syaoran so she didn't see why she should break a promise to Syaoran because her brother was feeling jealous.

Her outfit was spotless, with pink sandals, and a short white skirt. A fluttery pink gypsy top with pink butterflies around the neck. Matching white handbag. Her hair with two braids on either side of her head, framing her face. She admired her self in the mirror for a minute and walked down the stairs. Just in time for the knock on the door.

Touya growled, hearing the knock and knowing who it would be. He got up, and raced towards the door. He was beaten by Sakura.

"Bye Dad. I'll be back soon. Call my cell phone if you need me!" She called hearing the approval from her all-knowing father.

She opened the door and saw Syaoran standing there, wearing a smart white shirt with the top two buttons undone showing off some of his well-muscled chest. He wore dark jeans and smart shoes.

"Hey Sakura-chan." He smiled, his cheeks slightly pink. He looked at her and his eyes widened. She looked stunning. He was amazed at the fact that Sakura was so daring to wear such a short skirt. His face turned redder as she caught his eyes looking at her slender legs. "Erm, shall we go?" He asked, pretending not to have been staring like he was.

Sakura nodded.

"Hey!" Touya shouted, "Sakura I said that you couldn't..."

"Well, you are not my father, Touya. My father approves of Syaoran and knows how wonderful he really is. You hold no say in who I date." Sakura said, in a firm matter-of-fact tone that was so unlike Sakura. It shocked Touya. Her stood still, his mouth agape. He realised that Sakura was growing up and didn't need him to be so overprotective. It hurt him. It hurt to feel like he had changed his sister's sweet personality all because he cared too much.

Sakura walked out of the door, shouting a final goodbye to her father and to Yukito.

She concentrated on holding onto Syaoran's arm rather than on the sense of guilt that was now welling up inside her.

She was going on her date with Syaoran and Touya was not going to stop her.


	4. Chapter 4: Sakura's First Real Kiss

Chapter Four: Sakura's First Real Kiss

They walked along into the shopping district, trying to find a nice place to eat. Not that either of them could pay attention to the shops and cafes surrounding them.

Sakura had just realized that in her haste to leave home she had latched onto Syaoran's arm and was very close to him. Syaoran had noticed as soon as it had happened and was busy trying to think un-sexy thoughts to limit the blush on his face. He was finding it difficult when every so often if his arm moved slightly his arm would brush the Sakura's side close to her breasts. They blushed and neither spoke until they came to a brightly coloured café window. It was an ice cream parlour, which had a huge selection of flavours on display in a long glass-covered freezer display unit. Sakura looked up at Syaoran. He seemed quite flushed.

"Syaoran, shall we have some ice cream?" She suggested, thinking it might cool him down. Syaoran nodded and they went inside.

Sakura and Syaoran were soon sitting down. The parlour was half full, with a few children sitting near the counter eating ice cream cones, and a few other sets of couples sharing ice cream and milkshakes. Embarrassed silence remained between them for some time until a waitress in her late teens came over.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked, clacking on gum, and carrying a notepad and pencil ready to jot down orders. The couple looked at one another and nodded.

"I'll have a chocolate ice cream." Syaoran answered before turning to Sakura.

"Erm, well, I'll have a strawberry ice cream please." Sakura added.

After the waitress left the nervous silence continued for a while.

'_This is awkward' _Sakura thought, '_ I should really say something… anything' _

The orders arrived quickly. Tall glasses filled with the cold delicious ice cream that they had ordered.

Syaoran felt like sighing. This wasn't going too well. He was scared to say anything to Sakura after what happened back at her house.

He noticed her scooping up the light pink ice cream with her spoon and putting it into her mouth innocently, ice cream melting as she savoured the flavour before licking her rosy lips. Syaoran paused, his chocolate ice cream covered spoon frozen in front of his face, his eyes fixed on Sakura's lips. He really wanted to taste her. She would be all the sweeter with the strawberry flavour… Syaoran shook his head shoving his spoon into his mouth and nervously averting his gaze. He needed to say something.

"Erm, this ice cream is delicious, isn't it?" He said unsurely, trying to spark up a conversation. Sakura nodded and swallowed her mouthful of ice cream and looking up.

"It's really good, amazing even." She added, "You don't seem to be eating much though. I thought you liked chocolate?"

Syaoran's thoughts froze for a moment. '_Darn, she noticed that I've only taken two bites… she must have seen me staring too…'_

"Erm, yeah. I do like chocolate- it's one of my favourite foods, erm, but it's just... Just…" '_That I can't stop staring at your beauty' _He thought, trying to come up with a legitimate excuse.

"…Just that I… I think it's too cold. I don't want to get brain freeze." He could almost see the disappointment in Sakura's emerald eyes. Shovelling another spoonful into his mouth he mentally hit himself for saying something so stupid. He was brought back out of his thoughts by Sakura's melodious giggle.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Syaoran asked curiously, realising she was laughing at him for some reason. He blushed.

"You've got ice cream on your face." She smiled, suppressing another giggle. Syaoran's pink-tinged cheeks burned red.

Sakura leaned over the table with a tissue and dabbed the side of Syaoran's mouth. The boy froze at their closeness and his heart pounded with every touch even though their skin made no direct contact.

Sakura sat back down and blushed, realising what she had done. She nervously straightened out her skirt.

Syaoran, after recovering from Sakura's surprising closeness decided to do something drastic. He laughed.

"What's wrong?" Sakura puzzled, worried that she had offended him or something.

"You have ice cream on your face too…" he smirked confidently, his eyes glinting playfully.

"Really!? Where?" Gullible little Sakura gasped.

"Here." Syaoran leaned forward and kissed her swiftly on her pink lips. He was right about the strawberries.

Sakura found it was her turn to freeze. She had just received her first kiss from Syaoran! It was over in just a second though.

Syaoran mentally reprimanded himself for being so hasty. He just wanted for her to speak, to break up the awkwardness. Rather than speaking though, Sakura simply returned the favour. Blushing furiously, she leaned over, putting a hand on the amber-eyed cutie's cheek and moved closer to his lips. They locked once again. Sakura felt so proud that she had been so brave enough to do this, but she didn't want to do anything she was unsure of. Syaoran however, decided to deepen the kiss, his tongue begging entrance to Sakura's strawberry-sweetened mouth. She gasped and he entered, savouring her taste and leaning further forward, cupping her face in his hands. Sakura soon caught on and used her tongue to play with Syaoran's tasting the slight flavour of chocolate in his warm passionate mouth. _'I can't believe I'm doing this!' _Sakura thought excitedly. _' It feels so good.. So right…'_

In the passion, Syaoran leaned too far forward, knocking over his nearly full glass of ice cream which went spilling across the red and white plastic chequered table cloth and down onto Sakura's incredibility short skirt.

"Ahhhh!" Sakura jumped back, breaking apart the kiss, out of breath, pink-faced and her lips slightly swollen. The cold dripped through her skirt and onto her legs.

Syaoran, apologising non-stop, grabbed handfuls of tissues from the nearby dispenser and began to try and clean up the mess. However he soon realised, with much embarrassment on both parts that he was precariously close to a certain area of Sakura's anatomy.

Syaoran stuttered nervously, "M-My apartment is nearby; you can clean up better there." he said before rushing off and paying for the ice cream.

Sakura was left standing there, sticky and chocolate covered from the waist down and bright pink in the face._ ' I suppose Touya would be really angry if I went home like this' _Sakura thought. She was a bit shocked still though. Not only had she shared her first real kiss with Syaoran, but also she was now going to his apartment. Maybe things were going a little too fast for one day?

'_Nah,' _Sakura thought, _' This is catching up!'. _

After paying Syaoran quickly got Sakura to his apartment. On the way there, Sakura was left apprehensively thinking '_What am I gonna do?!' _


	5. Chapter 5: The Apartment

Chapter Five: The Apartment

Syaoran's apartment was quite spacey and modern. It had two bedrooms (one with an ensuite), a living room, bathroom and a kitchen/dining room. Obviously his family had put a lot of money into getting the place for him. It made Sakura smile, because such a nice apartment meant that it seemed likely he was going to stay a long time. Sakura remembered what Syaoran had said earlier that morning.

"_I think she won't mind me staying here… indefinitely."_

Her heart fluttered at the thought. Her and Syaoran together forever.

Syaoran stood quite stiffly as she entered and looked around the room.

"Wow! This is great, Syaoran-kun!" She said excitedly. The living room had a black leather sofa in it, with a wide screen television and a cream coloured carpet. The doorframes were a fresh modern green, Syaoran' favourite colour. It seemed likely that Yelan Li had made sure that most of the decorating and furniture was ready for her son when he moved in. The decorating was recent, as Sakura could smell the lingering scent of fresh paint and new leather.

"Erm, I have some spare pants that you can wear until your skirt gets washed. You can get changed in my room if you want." Syaoran said quietly, in almost a whisper. He was still quite stiff, as if he were worried about what she would say or do.

Sakura sweat dropped. She forgot about her skirt. The worst thing was it was white and chocolate stains…

"My room is through here." Syaoran pointed through past the small hall way to a closed door. "Erm, please don't mind the mess…" He added.

Sakura walked in with Syaoran, who picked up a pair of grey sweatpants and handed them to her. "You can change into these while I put your skirt in the wash." With that he left, allowing Sakura the privacy she needed to change.

Syaoran's room was dark, with a double bed covered in a green sheet, and a huge pile of boxes in one corner. In the other there was a chest of drawers, which seemed to have been hastily stuffed with clothes. Near the boxes was a door leading to the ensuite and next to it a large closet. _Not too messy… _Sakura thought, before sitting on the bed and taking her shoes off. Her bag dropped on the bed beside her.

After a minute, Sakura was ready and she exited the room, her bag and stained skirt in her arms. Syaoran took the clothing and went to the kitchen to put it in the wash. He felt strange, seeing Sakura wearing some of his clothing. She suited it and it felt right that she was wearing it. Syaoran smiled, putting the skirt into the washing machine.

"Erm, would you like to watch a movie?" He said, after returning. It was only two o'clock. Sakura nodded.

So, soon they were watching an action movie. Sakura didn't want to watch a horror and Syaoran had no romances so an action film was the only option. Although it wasn't Sakura's type of film, she pretended to enjoy it, for Syaoran's sake. He seemed quite into the film. Sakura just sat on one end of the sofa and Syaoran the other.

The villain in the movie was quite scary and Syaoran soon found Sakura sitting right beside him, and whenever there was an explosion, Sakura buried her face into Syaoran's arm. Syaoran always pretended not to notice, but he blushed and his heart beat ever so faster each time she touched him. He remembered the feeling of her lips on his and he wondered what it would be like if they went even further. But he shook the thought out of his head. '_Bad Syaoran!_' he thought angrily. How could he think that when his beloved cherry blossom was scared? His cherry blossom… he liked the sound of that. He wanted her to be his forever.

Sakura definitely didn't like the movie. But she was glad that it gave her an opportunity to snuggle up to Syaoran. Her boyfriend. It felt strange to call him that. After all, he hadn't asked her out officially, but it seemed silly to have kissed someone like that and not be classed as going out.

She moved closer to Syaoran, hugging the fabric-clad arm and buried her head into his chest and smelling his alluring scent. Sakura couldn't help but close her eyes and relax. She could hear his heart beating. It was getting faster and faster. Sakura smiled. He was nervous. But he was doing a good job of concentrating on the movie and covering up his uneasiness. Against her wishes, she decided to sit up slightly, to help him relax a bit more. Again she began to watch the movie, her uninterested eyes tempted to wander to Syaoran's good-looking face.

Syaoran's gaze suddenly moved from the movie awkwardly. His face was reddening. Sakura realised why.

The movie had gotten a little too romantic. The lead male and female characters were undressing each other and things were becoming very passionate. Sakura turned away, embarrassed. A thought occurred to her. What if Syaoran wanted that? What if he was ready and she wasn't? Would he wait, or would he force her? Or would he leave her for someone who was ready? Of course not! He loved her. He would wait. But would he have to? Was she ready now? How would she know?

The scene was over and the movie went back to loud explosions and gunfights, shocking Sakura so much that she wrapped her arms around his neck suddenly. It caught him off guard and he jumped in surprise.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" He asked. Sakura nodded.

"Just got a fright, that's all."

Sakura didn't move her arms from his neck. They sat and stared at each other for a moment, before their lips moved in closer. Closer and closer until they finally met, sending electric shocks down each other's spines. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her, and smoothly ran his hands up and down her sides. She pressed her body closer to his and his closed eyes opened and widened as she clambered onto his knee. He smiled through the kiss before breaking it and kissing her neck tenderly. Sakura gasped. It felt good, but she had a feeling that it was going to lead to something else…

"Syaoran.." She moaned slightly. He stopped.

"Sakura, do you want me to stop?" He asked seriously.

Sakura looked down for a moment. Did she? Was she ready? No, she wasn't. If she was, there would be no doubt in her mind. It's not that she didn't want to: she loved Syaoran more than anything and would do whatever he wanted. He knew that, and he would do the same for her. That was why he asked. Maybe he is ready, she thought. He's ready and I'm not.

"Yes, Syaoran. I… I think things are going a little too fast."

He sighed. It wasn't a disappointed sigh, more like a relieved one.

"I think so too. When you climbed onto my knee like that, I didn't know what to do. I panicked, but I figured that if you wanted it, I wouldn't stop you…"

Sakura blushed. She had started it really, climbing onto him like that. She didn't know what came over her. She felt glad that Syaoran thought the same as her. Neither of them was ready.

The movie finished soon after, and there were no more outbursts. The credits kept playing, but neither wanted to get up and turn it of. They were content in just sitting by each other, holding hands and leaning against each other. They occasionally looked at each other lovingly. They understood one another.

Suddenly Sakura's bag began to move. Sakura jumped onto Syaoran.

"HOE!! A ghost!" She screamed. Syaoran stared at the twitching bag. It opened and out tumbled a rather ill looking Kero.

"KERO-CHAN!" Sakura shouted, her face red from the embarrassment of being scared by Kero.

"Sakura…" The yellow bear-like creature gasped, looking up at the Mistress of the Cards.

"Kero-chan, how did you get in there?" She demanded.

"Well, this morning, after you left, I went downstairs and found the bowl of pancake batter… and, well, I ate it. When I went back upstairs and fell asleep. Then your bag was there and when I woke up, I crawled into it. And it was so warm and cozy that I fell asleep again. But the batter has made me feel really ill Sakura. I want to go home"

Sakura looked at Syaoran, then at Kero and back to Syaoran.

Syaoran smiled.

"You should take him home. I think your skirt should be clean now." He got up and went to the kitchen, where the washing machine was. He put it in the tumble dryer and soon it was perfectly ready to wear.

"Wow, the stain is gone!" Sakura gasped after coming out of Syaoran's room. "What kind of detergent did you use?"

"Magic." He joked, winking at her. "Erm, do you want me to walk you home?" He added, as she got to the door.

"Oh, no! That's all right Syaoran. Don't worry about it." She answered.

"But.."

"Really, it's ok. I have Kero with me. And besides, what if Touya is still there? He would blow his stack if he sees you with me, won't he." She laughed.

Syaoran argued back, and she finally relented to let him walk her to the top of her street.

Kero was moaning something about his stomach, from inside Sakura's bag as they walked along, Syaoran holding Sakura's hand.

"You know, it's just occurred to me," Syaoran said, looking at Sakura, "That I haven't officially asked you out, have I?"

"Hoe?"

"Sakura, will you, erm, be my official girlfriend? I mean, I know it sounds silly to ask now after everything but will you? Just to make it all official?"

"Of course Syaoran-kun!!!!" Sakura jumped, her bag knocking against her.

"Mmmmmnnnnughh Sakura!" Kero mumbled from inside it.

"Well, here we are." Sakura said as they reached the end of the street.

"I'll call you, okay. I promise. And maybe we can go get lunch or something tomorrow too?" Syaoran grinned. Sakura blushed, thanking him for everything before going to her house. She watched from the door as Syaoran walked off down the late afternoon-lit street.

Her father asked her how the date went, and luckily, Touya was no-where to be seen.

Sakura was a little disappointed she didn't get to make up with her brother, but even her guilt couldn't take away the happiness she felt at what had happened today with Syaoran. Poor Kero was feeling very ill though, all evening.

"I'll never eat pancake batter again!!" He vowed and he got under his tiny bed covers.

Sakura snuggled down under her pink covers and smiled.

"Good night, Kero-chan." She said, hearing the reply from the drawer he slept in.

"Good night, Syaoran-kun…" She whispered, thinking of him sleeping under his silky green covers.

And with that peaceful thought she fell asleep, forgetting totally about the new card Syaoran had brought, and how it was now glowing on her desk where she had left it…


	6. Chapter 6: The Apartment Again?

Chapter Six: The Apartment… Again?!

The sun shone through the gap in the curtains and woke Sakura up. She yawned and blinked open her eyes. But her room was gone. Her creamy walls were replaced by pale green ones and her pink sheets were now silky green.

"HOE!!!" She screamed awakening the sleeping man beside her.

"Sakura, honey, what's wrong?" The familiar voice asked soothing stroking her hand that was clenching the material of the bed sheets. Sakura turned to see a mature looking Syaoran. The same messy brown hair. The same amber-speckled brown eyes. The same body… well, actually no, not the same body. This Syaoran's was more muscular than yesterdays and to top it off, he was naked.

"Hoe!" Sakura repeated, her face bright red. "Syaoran?! What are you doing here? What's going on?!"

The man looked puzzled, his eyebrows arched sceptically.

"Sakura, I live here, remember?"

"Yes, but what am I doing here?!" She fired back.

"You live here too." He answered calmly, his eyebrows returning to normal, as he moved closer.

"I... do?"

Syaoran nodded.

"Yep, you are my wife and we've been living together since we were eighteen. What were you dreaming of that made you forget that?"

Sakura wasn't listening. She zoned off after he said the word 'eighteen.' But she was only sixteen. And she wasn't married to Syaoran either, well, not yet anyway. What was going on?

Syaoran moved his naked body closer to her. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, looking down at herself. She was wearing a pink silk nightgown, with spaghetti straps. It went to just above her knees. She felt Syaoran rubbing his hand up and down her leg under the covers.

This was too strange! She wasn't wearing what she had on last night. Her pink pyjamas had disappeared. She was sure she had left Syaoran's apartment yesterday, and yet somehow she was back, and in his room, in bed with naked Syaoran, who seemed a little too obsessed with her legs...

Syaoran climbed on top of her.

"Hey, are you talking to me? Have I done something wrong?" He asked, leaning down and gently kissing her lips. "Tell me."

"What's going on? I don't understand what's happening…"

Syaoran smirked sexily.

"Really? You don't know? Well, shall I talk you through what happens when a naked man is on top of you in bed…"

"Syaoran!" Sakura scolded, pushing him off and getting out of bed. That was the last thing she needed when she was as confused as this. She stood up and looked down at him.

"I... I… What happened yesterday?" She asked. Maybe this was just a dream or something.

"Well, we went out shopping yesterday morning and then we had some coffee and then we visited your Dad, then Tomoyo and Eriol…"

"I don't remember any of that…" Sakura butted in.

"Look, honey, you must still be half asleep. No wonder, it's only eight and it's Sunday too. Come back to bed…" He patted the mattress beside him.

A thought occurred to her.

"Syaoran, you said we had been living together since we were eighteen, right?" He nodded slowly, not catching where this was going, "Well, how old am I now?" She asked.

Syaoran laughed.

"Come on, Sakura! You can't remember how old you are either?" She stared seriously at him. "Ok, I'll play along, honey." He said, after seeing the determination in his wife's green eyes. "You are twenty two."

"Really!?" Sakura gasped. 'Twenty two! Wow, what is going on here. It's really weird!' She thought.

"Well, since you're not coming back to bed, I'll make some breakfast." Syaoran announced, getting up.

Sakura turned away, blushing furiously.

"What?" He asked, noticing something was wrong.

"You... You're naked." She blushed deeper saying this aloud.

"Sakura, you've seen me naked plenty of times before. And I've seen you…" He added, huskily. "You're acting like a teenager." He went to the ensuite bathroom door and grabbed a dressing gown from the hook on the back. Wrapping it around himself and coming over to Sakura. He put his hands on her shoulders, and looked deep into her eyes.

"You're not feeling well today. Get back into bed and I'll bring you some breakfast." She tried to argue, but he kissed her mouth stopping her from speaking. Sakura reluctantly sat down on the edge of the bed as he left and made his way to the kitchen.

This was definitely Syaoran's room. Yesterday it had seemed a little more cluttered though. How could this have happened? She was now twenty-two, when yesterday she was only sixteen… this had to be a dream. She felt the bed sheets and the wall. They seemed real. This wasn't like any other dream she'd had before.

Unless, it was the Dream card or something. No, what about the other card? The one Syaoran had given her. The Future! That would explain what happened. She had somehow been sent to the future by the Future card. Sakura gasped. How was she going to get back? Unless…

"Breakfast is ready." Syaoran called as he nudged the bedroom door open and gave Sakura a tray of pancakes and a cup of coffee.

"Syaoran-kun!" She said as the answer dawned on her.

"What?"

"Where are the Sakura Cards?"

"Huh? Oh, the cards… well…" He thought for a minute. "I think they are in the unit in the living room…" Sakura jumped out of bed, nearly knocking the breakfast tray over. "Sakura?"

She rushed out of the bedroom door. She stopped. This was the same apartment as yesterday. She padded down the hallway past the kitchen. She wasn't sure of her way around here. 'The living room is just past here, I think…' She thought, smiling as she discovered how right she was. She frantically pulled out the drawers of the unit Syaoran mentioned and rummaged about. She found the Sakura Cards in their book. She took it over to the sofa and began to open it and look through the cards.

"Sakura, honey?" Syaoran called from the doorway. "What's wrong?" He came over and sat beside her. His voice lowered to a deep mysterious whisper. "Did you have a dream last night?"

Sakura looked up at him, into his serious face. He was genuinely worried. _Should I tell him?_ She thought. Would he believe her? She had to try.

"Syaoran, I… I'm only sixteen." She said, wondering whether this was the best start. Syaoran cracked up.

"Yeah Sakura, and I'm one hundred and twenty seven. Come on, being twenty-two is nothing to be ashamed of…" He laughed.

"No, Syaoran, really. Yesterday I was sixteen and you had just come back from Hong Kong. You gave me this strange Clow card…"

Syaoran stopped laughing.

"You mean, the Future card? The one that went missing."

"Missing?" Sakura gasped, how on Earth was she going to sort this out? If the card was gone, how could she find out what had happened and get home?

"Yes, years ago you told me it had disappeared, and we searched all over but couldn't find it. We decided that until it showed itself, you wouldn't try to transform it."

Sakura punched her fist into the cushion of the sofa.

"Great…" She muttered, "Now I can't get home."

Syaoran looked at her slightly puzzled.

"Sakura, what's going on?"

She looked up at him. This was Syaoran. Her husband, Syaoran. Yesterday, she was sixteen and had only just reunited with Syaoran. Today she was married to him and twenty-two years old. All because of one Clow card that she had neglected to seal. It wasn't too bad… if this really was her future, she would get a chance to see it. And maybe she could find the card and seal it. Until then, she might as well just play along and find out about her future life with Syaoran. She smiled.

"I know," she laughed, "You must be thinking that I've gone crazy"

Syaoran looked at her unsurely.

"So where's that breakfast of mine?" Sakura asked, closing the Sakura Card's book and putting it on the coffee table in front of her. She got up and stretched.

Syaoran studied her for a moment, as if he was worried about what she had said before. He snapped out of it.

"Now, that's the Sakura I know." He smiled, telling her where he had left the tray.

Soon Sakura was sitting in the living room, eating breakfast with Syaoran. He was very good at cooking, but she had already known that. Syaoran still sat there in nothing but his green dressing gown, and Sakura, just her long silk nightgown. She was growing more at ease with that arrangement, even though it still embarrassed her a little.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Sakura asked after finishing off her pancakes and draining her coffee mug.

Syaoran looked at her.

"You don't remember?" Sakura shook her head. Syaoran sighed.

"We were going to go and get our stuff sorted for tomorrow's trip."

"Trip?"

"That must have been some dream to make you forget this much… Our trip to Hong Kong, to visit my family? Remember now?"

Sakura's eyes widened for a moment. They were going to Hong Kong? She had only seen Syaoran's family once… but she probably would have seen them many times since then because after all, she was now married to Syaoran and had been for four years. She just wished that she could remember it all…

"Sakura?"

She snapped out of her thoughts,

"Oh yeah. Of course I remember! Heh, heh… so how long are we going for again?"

"The week... Look Sakura, are you feeling all right? I mean, you seem a little spacey and you don't seem to remember much... What happened in your dream? You know, you can tell me..."

Sakura smiled. He was so cute when he was worried.

"Everything is alright Syaoran-kun. Thanks for worrying though. But maybe you should remind me of things... I do feel a bit forgetful today." She laughed.

Syaoran forced a smile. He was definitely worried about her.

"Well, maybe we should get dressed? I think I need a shower." Sakura said, getting up and heading to the bedroom. "I'll use the ensuite."

"So, I'm stuck with the other shower, huh? Can I at least get my favourite shampoo?" Syaoran complained.

Sakura got in the shower. Turning it on, the water ran over her. It was odd. Everything was so real, but this was all the work of the Clow card. What if this was just the work of the card? What if this never really happens? It seems like such a nice life... She thought, blushing at the thought of Syaoran this morning. He wasn't embarrassed at all about being nude in front of her. Maybe he was used to it? Sakura giggled. _I can't get too used to this. I have to find that card and sort out a way to get home. _

Syaoran was so different, yet exactly the same. He was more grown-up, and relaxed, yet he was still sweet and kind and was worried about her. She smiled to herself. She still loved him.

The warm water suddenly turned freezing cold, making Sakura jump out of the shower. She nearly died when she bumped into Syaoran, who was wearing just a towel around his waist and a devilish smirk.

Sakura blushed deep red, as she grabbed the nearest towel to cover herself with.

"Syaoran!"

"What? I came in here for my toothbrush." He smirked, looking her up and down.

"Yeah, well, what did you do to the shower?" She fired, a little angry, but mostly embarrassed.

"I might have accidentally turned the hot water off…" He rolled his eyes, "But hey, you were taking too long anyway. And I don't see why you're so angry."

Sakura turned the shower off and walked out.

"Sakura? Why are you so mad? I always do this sort of thing, remember?"

She turned and looked at him. He was quite adorable really, like a mischievous schoolboy. A mischievous schoolboy with a great body… she turned away, her cheeks burning. He had seen her naked, and now she was thinking of how hot he looked.

She raked in the drawers for something to wear and was soon ready, Syaoran, who had grabbed some clothes and left to get ready elsewhere (avoiding Sakura's wrath) came in to apologise.

"Sakura, honey, I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me?" He said, in a mock apologetic voice that made Sakura smile unwillingly. He came over and gave her a hug and moved closer to her lips.

"Alright, I forgive you." She said, pushing him away before he could kiss her. "So, are you ready? I want to go out now."

Syaoran sighed in defeat.

"Sure."

Sakura was wearing a pair of denim jeans and a plain yellow t-shirt. Syaoran wore jeans too, and Sakura couldn't help but think how much they suited him, (and showed off his butt). She shook the thought out of her head. He wore a long sleeved green shirt as well.

Syaoran locked up the apartment and the couple set off for the town to do some shopping.

"So what are we buying?" Sakura asked they walked down the street.

"Gifts." Syaoran answered. "My sisters always want gifts, remember?"

Sakura stayed silent. She didn't remember, after all, she had only met them once. They were crazy, and that was all she knew. But she had to play along.

"Alright then." She smiled, linking arms with her husband. He smiled down on her.

The town wasn't too crowded, after all it was a Sunday and not many shops were actually open. Sakura was amazed at what had changed in the town. Some shops no longer existed and had been changed, others were brand-new and some were no longer there at all; the buildings had been knocked down.

Syaoran took Sakura into a little gift shop that Sakura recognised. It used to be "Twin Bells." Now it was called "Chelsea's". It was still a pretty shop, but Sakura couldn't help but feel sad. She loved "Twin Bells" That was where she had gotten the grand prize in the draw, and won a trip to Hong Kong. Her first trip to Hong Kong. Her first trip out of the country.

The bell on the door tinkled as they entered. It looked quite similar to "Twin Bells" in layout. At the till counter stood a familiar looking girl. Her hair was curled up in sort of bunches on her head, and was a creamy brown colour.

"Hi Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun. How are you guys?" She smiled.

"Hi Chiharu-san. We're fine thanks"

_Chiharu? _Sakura thought. _Wow, it __**is**__ Chiharu! She's grown up too! _Syaoran continued to talk to Chiharu.

"We're just here to buy some gifts for my family; we're visiting them tomorrow." He explained.

Sakura stood in silence as Syaoran proceeded to look around.

"Hey Sakura? Are you going to help or what?" He called as he went to look at the stuffed animal toys.

Sakura laughed nervously and caught up with him.

"Do you think that Feimei will like this?" Syaoran said, holding up a pink bunny toy. Sakura froze. She hadn't a clue what Syaoran's sisters liked. They were just hyperactive to her. But they did like cute things…

"Yeah, I think she might." Sakura bluffed, praying that she was right.

"Yep, and I think Fuutie, Fanren, and Shiefa will love these ones too." He pointed to some other stuffed animals. "And if we give them some chocolate, they should be happy. Now for Meiling…" Syaoran didn't seem to be paying too much attention to what Sakura thought, but he really did like to impress his family so he was concentrating really hard on that.

Sakura saw a nice red teddy bear.

"Syaoran, wouldn't Meiling like that bear, after all her favourite colour is red."

Syaoran didn't seem too thrilled with the idea.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could pay for these and go to a boutique to get her a nice dress or something."

Sakura sighed. Her attempt at helping out failed. But she told Syaoran that his idea was a good one and went along with it.

They said goodbye to Chiharu after paying and went along to get gifts for Meiling and Syaoran's mother, Yelan. Syaoran was very unsure about what to get his mother and nothing seemed good enough. Sakura made him pick something and he wouldn't stop regretting it.

"I should have bought something else…" He kept muttering.

"Your mother is going to love what you bought. Stop worrying about it." Sakura ensured.

Syaoran had insisted that they look for the right gift, and it had taken them all day. Sakura wanted nothing more than to just go home and lie down.

Instead, when they got home, it was time to pack for the trip.

Sakura was pleasantly surprised at how many clothes she had. They all bared the initials TD-H. Syaoran just laughed when Sakura asked what they meant.

"Come on Sakura, you can't remember that? Tomoyo Daidouji-Hiiragizawa. That's what they mean. Tomoyo-chan's brand name." He walked off with a pile of clothes laughing. Sakura frowned. He didn't have to be so mean. Ah, so this was what married life with Syaoran was like…

After the packing was done they went to bed. Their flight was at 6.30 in the morning so they would need to get up early.

Sakura was nervous about getting into bed with Syaoran. He stripped off in front of her, leaving her red-faced yet again. Soon, naked Syaoran got into bed.

Sakura grabbed some pyjamas and made her way into the bathroom. She came out ready for bed. Then, carefully, she got into the bed next to Syaoran trying not to touch him. He rolled over and grabbed her waist.

"Oh," He sighed, "You're wearing your pyjamas… I was hoping that you'd at least be wearing something silky, if anything at all…."

Sakura laughed nervously.

"Em, Syaoran-kun, I'm really tired. Can we just go to sleep?"

"But, we'll be at my mother's house a whole week! I can't go that long without…"

"But I'm tired Syaoran." Sakura interrupted, blushing with what he was about to say.

Syaoran pouted and released his grip from her waist. He turned over, so his back was facing her.

"Fine. But you'd better make it up to me afterwards."

So this was what married life with Syaoran was like. He was different. Maybe he was just teasing?

"Syaoran?"

He grunted in reply.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered, tears forming in her eyes.

He turned back around and looked into her eyes.

"No, I should be the one who's sorry. I guess I'm just nervous about visiting my mother and I wanted you to make me feel better... I should really take into account how you're feeling too. But this isn't that big a deal to you, I mean, my mother likes you… she scares me. I'm always doing things wrong in front of her and…"

Sakura leaned forward and kissed him swiftly on the lips.

"Don't worry. She's your mother. She loves you no matter how many mistakes you make. And I love you more than anything, so I'll be right by your side all the way."

He smiled at her. He whispered thanks in her ear.

"Now let's get some rest. We have an early morning tomorrow." He added, wrapping his strong arms around Sakura and pulling her closer to his body in an embrace Sakura didn't want to end.


	7. Chapter 7: The Flight To Hong Kong

Chapter Seven: The Flight To Hong Kong

It took Sakura a while to remember what happened. She still half-expected to wake up in her bed back at home, to the smell of her father's home-cooked pancakes. But when she awoke that morning, she was greeted by the increasingly familiar layout of Syaoran's bedroom, without one thing from yesterday: Syaoran. Sakura rubbed her eyes and felt her husband's side of the bed. It was cold. She began to panic. Where had he gotten to?

But then the door creaked open and Syaoran peered around.

"Morning Sleepyhead" He smiled, pushing the door open further and walking in, fully-dressed in a smart shirt and loose-fitting jeans. "About time you woke up."

"What time is it?" Sakura found herself yawning, rubbing her messy bed-styled hair.

"5.20am." Syaoran replied, walking over to the suitcases they had packed the day before, picking them up and carrying them to the door. He turned and smiled at Sakura, with the familiar warmth that the girl remembered from back when they were young, and he added, "If you want to go in the shower, best go in now. We'll be leaving soon. Flight's at 6.30am, remember?"

Sakura nodded, got up and headed for the bathroom.

She couldn't help but think about Syaoran and how nervous he seemed, despite his cool exterior. He seemed completely calm, but Sakura could tell intuitively that something was wrong. Behind the warm love Syaoran had in his eyes when he looked at her, there was a fear he was suppressing. Sakura knew that this was his worry over seeing his family again. How could someone be so nervous over meeting their family again? Sakura would be excited to see her family, not nervous. But, she realised, she wasn't brought up in the same way as Syaoran.

The hot waterfall rained down on her as she stood in thought for a good few minutes before remembering that they were a bit strapped for time. After quickly washing she turned off the shower, speedily towel dried her hair and wrapped a towel around her petite frame before leaving the bathroom. It wasn't long before Sakura was dressed and finishing off blow-drying her hair. Syaoran walked in with some toast and a cup of coffee for his wife.

"That was quicker than usual." He remarked. If Sakura hadn't been studying him so intensely she might have realised what he said and caught on to his cheeky attempt at annoying her, but alas, she was too busy noticing how Syaoran's nails were looking a bit chewed. They looked at each other in silence, neither feeling comfortable, until Sakura snapped out of whatever observant mode she was in and smiled at Syaoran, thanking him for breakfast and asking when they would be leaving.

"As soon as you're done eating." He answered.

"What about you?" Sakura questioned, "Have you already eaten?"

Syaoran turned away from her, avoiding the question.

"Better hurry. The taxi will be here in about 10 minutes." He said before trying to leave the bedroom.

"Syaoran." Sakura said in a tone she wasn't sure she could even speak, a tone menacing yet worried. Suspicious, but sweet. He stopped. "Syaoran, you _did_ eat something didn't you?"

Syaoran cleared his throat and made another mentioned about the flight time before continuing his way out of the room. Sakura sighed, worried about Syaoran. She had to talk to him. It wasn't healthy for him to feel this way. Why was he so nervous?

She scarcely took two bites out of her toast. She drained her coffee and decided to confront Syaoran about his fear of his family.

"Syao-kun?" She asked, coming up behind him and putting her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

He turned and smiled. Covering it up again.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan. I'm fine. Are you?"

"Look, I can tell there is something wrong. Don't try and change the subject to me. I am worried about you! If this is about seeing your family then.."

"Look, Sakura, I don't want to talk about it ok?!" He shouted, turning away from her.

Sakura stood in shock. He was so upset, so angry. Surely it wasn't about his family?

There had to be something else. But, Sakura knew he wouldn't be willing to tell her now. He was stressed enough by the looks of things. The best thing for her to do would be to support him and let him talk to her when he wanted. But this didn't stop her worrying.

The couple hardly spoke until they reached the airport. Sakura felt disheartened. Her future seemed uncomfortable now. Syaoran was so odd. He didn't seem much like the Syaoran she knew before. But time can change a person… she thought. Sometimes Syaoran was changed for the better, then at times like this he was so different that it was worse.

The airport was bustling with people, despite it being early. Planes were arriving and departing and floods of tanned people were exchanged for rather flustered looking people. Uniformed attendants took tickets and policed the customs and gates.

Syaoran and Sakura wandered over to the security and had their bags checked.

Syaoran was still silent and cold. Sakura, who had only been on an airplane once, was nervous.

The alarm went off.

Sakura panicked, and looked at Syaoran not knowing what was wrong. He looked slightly annoyed.

"I'm gonna need to check your bags." The security attendant announced. While rather peeved holiday-makers muttered curses in annoyance.

Sakura nodded her approval and the search commenced throughout their luggage.

Sakura watched nervously as they brought out clothes and towels and things from their bag in search of whatever triggered the alarm. Her eyes widened when they pulled out some sexy lingerie; a black see-through Basque with red ribbons and a matching thong. Sakura blushed as the attendant in passing, looked at her before putting the outfit away, his cheeks also reddening, though not as much as Sakura's. She had never been more embarrassed, but also shocked. That outfit wasn't hers! She glared at Syaoran, who smirked at her. Syaoran! He must have put it in there! It was nice to see him being less moody but still, the situation was so embarrassing! Sakura made a mental note to hit him later.

"Ah, what is this then?" The attendant said, pulling out an ornate box, holding Yelan's gift inside.

"Oh, of course! I forgot all about that! That explains why the alarm went off!" Syaoran realised.

The attendant opened up the box to reveal a hand crafted quill decorated very beautifully in gold and red. Unknowing to the people around them, Sakura and Syaoran had acquired that as a special magic gift for Yelan. There was metal around the quill tip that could set off the metal detector.

Just as they gathered together all of their things, Sakura and Syaoran dropped off their luggage.

"Syaoran, why did you put that in the luggage?" Sakura questioned, as the couple sat down on a table in the café. Syaoran shrugged.

"A guy can dream, can't he?"

He looked down at the café table, hardly touching his coffee. Sakura was about to ask what was wrong when she stopped herself. If he wasn't prepared to tell her this morning, he wasn't going to tell her now. It was then that she noticed that they were at the very table of that same café she had sat talking to Syaoran at when he had returned from Hong Kong but a few days earlier when she was in her sixteen year old body, with her sixteen year old life.

"All passengers boarding Flight 143, Narita to Hong Kong please make your way to the boarding gate. Flight 143 will be taking off in 5 minutes. This is the last call for passengers boarding Flight 143 to Hong Kong." The tannoy called, bringing Sakura out of her thoughts..

"Shit!" Syaoran cursed, grabbing Sakura and rushing as fast as he could. Sakura was shocked to hear him swearing. Syaoran never swore before, did he? They ran as fast as they could across the airport towards the gate, praying that they hadn't missed their flight. Why hadn't she realised the time? Well, she didn't know the take off time, did she? But why did Syaoran forget? Maybe his mind was too clouded with whatever was worrying him to realise the time? Poor Syaoran.

Out of breath, Sakura and Syaoran made it to the gate only to discover the plane had already taken off. They had missed it by only a minute or so.

"Damn it!" Syaoran fumed, slumping onto a nearby bench, hunched over and cursing to himself in anger. Sakura, though upset about missing the flight remained calm and decided to ask about the next flight.

"Syao-kun?" Sakura said quietly, walking over and sitting next to him. He looked up, his eyes sulky and worried. "Syaoran, I found out what time the next flight is."

He smiled at her, half heartedly.

"It's at one thirty this afternoon. We have a while to kill, but I managed to get us seats, thanks to someone else cancelling."

Syaoran sat with his head resting with his fists on his forehead. He was so miserable.

Sakura hurt looking at him. This was it. She had to ask what was wrong, it was killing her seeing him acting like this.

"Syaoran, I really worried about you. Please tell me what's on your mind. Please?" She begged, her emerald eyes seeking his amber eyes. He didn't even look up.

"It's nothing."

Sakura grew angry. She wanted so badly to hear what was upsetting him so she could make him feel better, she wanted to yell at him and say how he was acting so unlike himself, but her thoughts stopped her. What if this was what he was like? What if every so often he got into little moods like this? After all, she doesn't know this Syaoran very well, and she didn't really know what Syaoran was like anyway when she was younger, since she wasn't around him twenty-four-seven. Maybe he'd always been like this?

She shut up, frustrated at herself and at her husband. Her eyes filled with tears, emotions pumping through her. She didn't want to cry, but couldn't help it. Choking back her tears, she announced to Syaoran that she was going to the toilets and that she'd return back here when she was done, before rushing off to pour her heart out in the sanctity of a cubicle avoiding his eyes.

He looked at her as she swiftly ran away, feeling guilty and following her, waiting patiently outside the ladies toilets for her to emerge. He had been so stupid bottling his worries up, and he forgot about Sakura's feelings and her worries. He had been selfish. So he waited.

Sakura came out puffy-eyed and still upset. She didn't know why she cried so much. She guessed it was everything dawning on her. It was a shock seeing Syaoran waiting for her. He smiled at her before giving her a hug and apologising.

"I... I just didn't want to bother you with my worries, that's all. I think it kind of makes me look weak as well, you know, getting myself all worked up about nothing. I didn't realise how I was getting you upset too."

Sakura smiled at him, before kissing his cheek gently.

"It's ok, Syaoran-kun. I should have been more respectful of your wish to remain bottled up instead of being nosy. I was just getting myself worried about you."

They hugged again, before setting off for a chat at the café and a make-up milkshake and muffin.

One o'clock came, and Sakura made sure that they were at the gate early. They had called Yelan to tell her they would be late and Syaoran was rather depressed for a while after getting off the phone, but he felt more at ease now. They got on the plane, first class, Sakura sitting by the window, Syaoran by the isle. The air hostesses offered them champagne, which Syaoran swiftly accepted.

Syaoran went back to normal for a lot of the flight. He was smiling, laughing and chatting to Sakura the way he used to before, only more intimately and openly, since, after all, they were married.

But as their flight was approaching Hong Kong, Sakura noticed Syaoran being particularly nervous-looking. She smiled at him, placing her hand over his tensed hand which grasped onto the arm of the chair. He relaxed, smiling back at her, and entwining his fingers between hers. Holding hands, their plane landed and they were ready to face Yelan, together. Just as well, since Yelan didn't look happy.


	8. Chapter 8: Hong Kong Holiday

Chapter Eight: Hong Kong Holiday

"Xiao Lang, you should manage your time better. It is most disappointing that you missed your flight." Yelan Li scolded her son, as if he were a child rather than the mature twenty-two year old he actually was.

The regal-looking woman with long black hair tied back into a flowing ponytail and dressed in traditional, ceremonial robes was almost as Sakura remembered her from back when she had visited when she was younger, apart from the fact that now, Yelan was slightly older looking. The woman turned her attention to Sakura.

"Sakura!" Yelan smiled happily, her mood changing as she hugged her daughter-in-law. "How are you?" She asked, making Sakura feel guilty about how left out Syaoran must have been feeling.

"I'm fine thank you." She replied, glancing over at Syaoran who was looking rather hurt, but trying his best to hide it.

Sakura felt strange since Yelan knew Sakura well, and yet Sakura was almost a complete stranger really, having only met her once before now. This fact however was unknown to everyone else, who still believed her to be twenty-two year old Sakura Li, rather than sixteen year old Sakura Kinomoto.

"Well, come then, we shall go home. The limousine is waiting."

Sakura stared at Syaoran wide eyed. Limo? They travelled by limo? She should be used to it after being friends with Tomoyo for so long, but still, it surprised her when so many people she knew used limos to get around. She pulled herself together, remembering that this wouldn't effect Sakura Li who would probably be used to these visits by now.

The limo was very luxurious. It was leather seated and rather spacious. Syaoran sat at one side of Sakura, Yelan at the other.

"Well, since you last visited the house has been redecorated. You know those lovely curtains in the living room? The white linen ones?" At this Sakura just nodded, despite not knowing anything about the Li family's house since her first and only visit there as a ten-year old. "Well, we got rid of them, unfortunately but we put up some new ones…" Yelan chatted about other rooms of the house that had been redecorated and Sakura just listened, still nervous, but feeling less and less so as Yelan talked. She was feeling more and more a part of their family just by being talked to like one.

Syaoran was just staring out of the window of the limo, as if trying to block out the conversation. Sakura glanced at him as Yelan spoke, wondering if he was alright.

"Well, Meiling called me while I was waiting at the airport. She told me that she was going shopping and would be back in time to meet you at the house." Yelan explained before realising that they had arrived.

On getting out of the car, Sakura grabbed Syaoran's arm causing him to look down at her surprised momentarily before smiling. They walked, arms linked behind Yelan as they went up the steps and into the house.

The house was still a huge as it was back on Sakura's first visit. The oriental décor was slightly familiar but was still different due to redecorating.

"Would you like some tea first? Or do you want to go straight to unpacking?" Yelan asked as the couple entered the hallway.

Sakura looked at Syaoran, who had hardly spoken two words together to his mother. His face was stern and looked almost annoyed. His warm amber-brown eyes were slightly cold. Sakura grew very worried seeing him like that. It just wasn't Syaoran.

"I think we'd better go and unpack. We'll have tea later." He said, firmly.

Yelan was a little disappointed at the couple's rush to be alone, but smiled non-the-less and showed them to their chambers.

"Just come downstairs when you're ready for some tea. I'll have Wei prepare some goodies for tonight's meal as well." With an exchange of polite bows, the host left her guests to their unpacking.

The room was painted in a light cream colour and had a neat balcony. The curtains were a chocolate brown and the polished wooden floor was covered by a large, tidy cream rug. There were a few green plants in the corners of the room, and on the balcony, which overlooked the stunning gardens.

Syaoran got the suitcases from a servant and placed them on the large king-sized bed, clicking his open and beginning his unpacking. Sakura looked for a moment, puzzling over why he could be acting so strangely if it wasn't the worry over meeting his family anymore.

"Well," He started, knocking her from her thoughts as he paused from his unpacking, "Are you going to unpack?" Sakura nodded, and unlocked her suitcase, placing neatly folded clothes into drawers and wardrobes. She was soon done, but Syaoran, who had trouble folding his creased clothes - the results of less-than careful packing - was still attempting to unpack his case.

"Need some help?" Sakura questioned, putting her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her momentarily, with an expression of frustration, which soon melted into a smile as his hand gestured towards the suitcase.

"Sure, feel free to help if you want." He added. In that moment, Sakura felt as though Syaoran's personality had reverted back to that flirty young man she woke up with the other day, rather than the angst-ridden guy of earlier that morning.

Syaoran's packing really was hopeless. No organisation whatsoever, which surprised Sakura, since he always seemed the organised type. Maybe he was just in a rush that evening they packed?

She folded t-shirts and trousers, a sweatshirt and managed to find a few matching socks hidden in the jumble. She accidentally pulled out a pair of boxers, blushing heavily before thrusting them into Syaoran's hands.

"Sorry.." She mumbled, before attempting to pull out a t-shirt from the mess.

"No need to apologise, my Cherry Blossom." Syaoran smirked. He looked at her for a moment, amusement in his eyes, watching his wife act so embarrassed.

Sakura glanced out of the corner of her eye, catching a glimpse of Syaoran just standing there.

"No wonder you are so slow at packing. You get distracted by the slightest thing." She said, her eyes returning to the suitcase. He took the hint and, while still smiling to himself, he returned to unpacking.

It wasn't long before the suitcase was cleared, except for one inside pocket.

Sakura reached inside, pulling out a box. Syaoran realised long before Sakura, just what she had found, and was busy watching her face as realisation dawned on her.

Her eyes widened, and her cheeks turned even more pink than before.

"Erm, Syaoran…" She started. He pretended not to have noticed what she was holding as he answered.

"Yes, Sakura, honey?"

"You weren't planning on using these, were you?"

This was not the reaction Syaoran had expected from her. She overreacted to holding his underwear, so he figured she would freak out at this. She must have been feeling a little more back to normal.

Sakura stared at him, her eyes huge and innocent looking as if she had never really seen a box of condoms before. Syaoran found the way she was acting very cute. Very cute indeed. He smirked slyly.

Sakura herself was not feeling cute at all. She was feeling embarrassed. She knew, of course that things like this were expected and were normal, but she herself could not help but feel self-conscious when holding the box of condoms. She had summoned the courage to confront him about them, since she could feel his eyes on her. There would be no escaping a comment about it, so she initiated it herself. It was weird, but she just felt the urge to say it, as if it was what she would have normally said.

"Well, Sakura." Syaoran said, moving closer to her and taking the box from her hand, "I was going to wait but since you seem so eager…"

He grabbed the stunned Sakura and moved her onto the bed. Sakura was shocked. He definitely hadn't expected him to be so forceful. Not that her body was complaining.

Syaoran had her pinned, holding her arms beside her head and sitting just above her hips. His smirk was growing stronger and stronger, with every deepening breath Sakura took.

Her mind was in tumoil. Their position felt so good, her body was longing for him, and yet Sakura's mind was still that of a virginal sixteen year old. Her body may have had sex, but her mind had never coped with it before. It was worrying her.

Syaoran bent closer and closer to her face, lust in his eyes.

_This is it. When he kisses me, I know I won't be able to control my body… _Sakura thought. She could smell Syaoran's aftershave, a heavenly mix of his natural scent and a musky aroma which was setting her senses alight. His lips were so inviting and soft looking, and they were coming closer. His hands moved from pinning her arms to holding her waist, rubbing her sides, as his lips were centimetres away from her own. Her heavy breathing, his heavy breathing, the lust that they both shared soaring to dangerous levels, as his lips gently brushed her's.

"Syaoran! Sakura! Great to see you guys!" Came the familiar loud voice of Meiling, as she burst through the door. She gasped, realising she had interrupted.

"Aahh!! I'm sorry, I should have knocked!" She said turning around and heading back into the corridor.

This was the wake up call Sakura needed. While Syaoran had ceased his kiss to find out who had barged in, Sakura saw her chance to get out of this predicament. She pushed Syaoran off her and got up, shaking a little and walking unsteadily to the door to talk to Meiling. She had never been more embarrassed.

"Sorry Sakura, for not knocking." Meiling apologised, "I was just so excited. I didn't realise that you two wanted to be _alone_." She whispered the last word, making Sakura blush even more.

Meiling had changed a lot, appearance-wise. She no longer sported her bunches, her hair was now silky sleek and straight down her back. Her childishness had disappeared and been replaced with elegance.

"No, no, no Meiling, you got it wrong... Syaoran and I were… erm…"

"Look Sakura, you don't need to cover anything up. It's ok, you're a married couple, I should have respected your privacy and at least have knocked… I'll leave you guys to it then." She turned to walk away, but Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok, Meiling. You didn't interrupt anything that I wouldn't have stopped myself." Sakura lied. "Hey, I know, I could really do with some tea and Syaoran and I have gifts to give out. Maybe we should head downstairs?"

Meiling looked at her with a puzzled expression for a moment but then smiled and nodded. Sakura, avoiding Syaoran's stare grabbed the bag with the gifts inside and headed downstairs, calling out behind her :  
"Erm, I'll see you downstairs, honey."

Syaoran still lay there on the bed, in the same position he fell into when his wife had pushed him off her, his eyes filled with hurt. He sat up and punched a pillow, releasing his bottled up anger and frustration.

There was something amiss in their relationship. Something was wrong.

He fell back down onto the bed and sighed a very heavy sigh.

What was it that was wrong with them?

_Damn that Meiling! _He thought, _If only she hadn't interrupted… _but Sakura's words haunted him. _"You didn't interrupt anything that I wouldn't have stopped myself…"_

What did she mean?

His thoughts were making him feel worse so he got up and attempted to finish putting away the last few items in his suitcase. A book, some sunglasses and, of course, that box.

He put it into one of the drawers. He might not be using them after all. He couldn't help but hurt at Sakura's actions and her words. She was being so un-Sakura-like and just when he thought her back to normal she became cruel and uncaring about his feelings. Leading him on like that...

Syaoran decided to stay in the room, not bothering to follow his wife and cousin downstairs. He had a lot to think about.


	9. Chapter 9: Gift Giving and Dinner Time

Chapter Nine: Gift-Giving and Dinner-time

Sakura sat in the huge living room of the Li mansion, her mind consumed with thoughts of Syaoran and guilt over how she had acted. She was finding it difficult to follow Meiling's conversation about how she's been doing the past few months.

"…And then the guy came up to me, finally and asked me out!" Meiling finished, laughing for a moment before noticing that something was wrong with Sakura.

Her eyes seemed distant.

"Hey, are you alright, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura came back to Earth hearing her name.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Meiling, I was thinking about something.. Sorry."

Meiling smiled and moved from the chair she was sitting in, to be beside Sakura on the sofa, she put her arm around her friend comfortingly.

"What's up?" She asked.

Sakura looked into Meiling's deep reddish-brown eyes, searching for an excuse to tell her what she couldn't tell Syaoran. She wanted to tell the truth, and say that she wasn't Sakura Li, and talk about the strange card that caused this, but she couldn't do it. If she couldn't tell Syaoran then she couldn't tell anyone else.

"Nothing." Sakura muttered, looking away from Meiling.

"Something's wrong. Come on, you can tell me anything.."

_No I can't_, Sakura thought. She decided that the best thing to do would be to change the subject.

"Oh wait a minute Meiling! I almost forgot to give you your present!"

Meiling ceased the questioning, realising the futility of it, and soon was amazed at her gorgeous new dress. Sakura realised why it was Syaoran wanted to buy Meiling a dress rather than a teddy bear. Sakura had only known the young Meiling but this older Meiling was more mature and a teddy bear would not have been as well received as the long red dress Syaoran picked out.

"Wow, Sakura! Thank you! This'll do perfectly for the dinner party I'm going to tomorrow night! Thank you so much!" Meiling exclaimed standing up with the dress pressed against her front, twirling and admiring the way the wavy trim material swayed.

Sakura smiled, wondering whether to admit that it was Syaoran's idea. Thinking of him reminded her of her guilt. Luckily, before she could dwell on it any longer, the doors burst open and four women rushed in, screaming excitedly like teenagers.

"SA-KU-RA!!!!!!" They screamed, racing over and piling into a group hug. "We missed you, little sister!"

Sakura sweat dropped. They were the same as before and obviously hadn't outgrown their teenage years despite being in their thirties.

Before anymore crushing hugs could continue, Sakura held out the bag with the wrapped up gifts inside and a high squeal filled the air.

"Sakura! You shouldn't have! Thank you!!" They all cried in unison swiftly taking out their individually named gifts and opening the wrapping paper.

After the squeal of glee faded and Syaoran's sisters were content with their new teddy bears (reminding Sakura again, how well Syaoran knew what would make them all happy and how immature his sisters still were) Yelan entered.

After greeting Sakura once again and calling for tea to be brought in to the room, she asked where her son was.

The pang of guilt hit Sakura again. She couldn't tell Yelan what happened though, but was about to say that he was upstairs when he appeared at the door.

"I'm here, mother." He mumbled, his eyes looking a little red and a tiny bit puffy, as if he had been crying. He seemed to have tried to make it look as if he hadn't though. His messy brown fringe was damp as though he had splashed his face with water to rid the tear stains from his skin.

Sakura couldn't help but be pained by his expression, and the guilt grew and grew inside. Syaoran stood there for a moment more before walking to a chair at the far side of the room and sitting in it, purposely avoiding his wife and sisters, who were about to start squealing about their little brother's return, but Yelan silenced them.

"What took you so long?" She demanded, "I heard, a good ten minutes ago, your sisters welcoming Sakura, so why were you not here?"

Syaoran mumbled something inaudible. Yelan glared at him, in a way only a mother can. He cleared his throat and spoke more clearly.

"I was slow at unpacking, ok?" He flashed a glare at Sakura before folding his arms, signaling that he didn't want to be talked to.

Yelan smiled at him momentarily, without him noticing. Sakura couldn't help but observe the mother-son relationship and find it weird. Her family was so close and, even when Touya and herself had fights - like what happened the other day back when she was sixteen - they always stayed by each other and showed that they cared. Sakura wouldn't know what to do if her father acted so condescending and cold towards her, like the impression Yelan gave. But, she really did care. The way she looked at Syaoran while he wasn't watching, the tender smile and even the attention she gave him - though it appeared only to highlight that he was doing things wrong - was actually her showing she cared, in her own way. Syaoran respected his mother, but feared her at the same time. Like most men, he obviously felt embarrassed by her too, and her attentions towards him at this particular moment were not appreciated.

Sakura could see how upset Syaoran seemed and had the looming feeling that it was definitely over what happened in the bedroom. He didn't feel like being lectured by his mother and Yelan seemed to sense that too, by not continuing her assault, and yet again preventing Syaoran's sisters from jumping on him and hugging him.

"Girls, how many times must I tell you to act your age? Poor Sakura, I'm surprised she hasn't gone deaf with your squeals!"

As if by magic, the four giggling Li sisters grew up.

"Sorry mother..." They said in unison.

"We couldn't resist." Feimei smiled, looking at Sakura, whose shock at the transformation was obvious. She quickly shook herself out of her stupor, realising that this must be how the Li sisters are, and she shouldn't look surprised, after all, she was supposed to already know them well.

Sakura took this opportunity to talk to Syaoran, who had sat himself down on an armchair, leaning back into it, his arms still folded and his gaze focused out of the French windows, pretending to admire the setting sun.

"Syaoran, why don't we give your mother her gift now?" She said, her voice sounding nervous and quiet. Yelan's eyes lit up at the prospect of her son and daughter-in-law buying her a gift, but she solemnly looked on to see Syaoran's reaction.

Without moving anything but his lips, he said,

"Go ahead." His tone of voice was cold and Sakura felt the hurt in it. Meiling looked at Sakura, who was fighting back tears. _Why is he acting like this?_ Sakura thought, _What did I do? So I didn't have sex with him, big deal! Why is he acting so unlike my Syaoran?_

Meiling saw her cue, spotting the shimmering layer of tears filling up in Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Wow, so what did you get Aunt Yelan?" She asked, bringing Sakura away from her thoughts. She opened up the last bag, bringing out the box that had caused them so much trouble at the airport. She presented it to Yelan whose expression of delight was obvious, and it looked almost as if she wanted to celebrate like her daughters did, but had her elegant composure to maintain.

She took the box, bowing to Sakura formally, traditional politeness taking over as a way to suppress her girlish urge to squeal and hug Sakura.

In the end it seemed to break though, as she opened the box to reveal the delicately adorned magic quill inside. She gasped at it.

"It's a magic quill, handcrafted and blessed with good luck and fortune." Sakura explained, after Yelan's silence, just staring at the quill.

Yelan hugged Sakura tightly.

"Thank you! It's absolutely wonderful!" She cried. Sakura while trapped in her mother-in-law's embrace caught a glimpse of Syaoran looking out of the corner of his eye, a scowl on his face.

Forcing a smile to prevent her tears, Sakura was released.

"It was Syaoran's idea. He knew exactly what to get everyone. I was hopeless." She admitted, laughing at herself.

"Really?" Yelan said, sounding a little surprised. She smiled openly at her son, who had already turned his attention back to outside. "Well, he is a very considerate young man."

Syaoran couldn't stop himself from turning round and looking at his mother, slightly open-mouthed. The comment had hit him completely off guard. Had she just complimented him? In front of everyone and himself?

More than that, she actually walked towards him, bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing his eyes to widen. Yelan smiled, as everyone, taken aback by her change of attitude, watched in silence.

Wei appeared at the door.

"Madam, dinner is ready." He announced, bowing.

"Wonderful!" Yelan said, clapping her hands together. "Let us go have something to eat! The chefs have made a superb feast to celebrate your return." She added, before leading them all towards the dining room.

Syaoran was seated by Sakura, but the atmosphere was very uncomfortable. He hardly spoke to her, and she was too scared to say anything to him. It could hardly have escaped everyone's notice that there was something wrong, but everyone was too polite to say anything.

The meal was served and Yelan certainly was right when she said it was a feast. There was so much food that it could possibly have served a whole army. A whole army that had fasted for a week, even. Mountains of vegetables from potatoes to cabbage, leeks to carrots, salads and stir-fries. Piles of meat, roasted, fried, grilled and stewed. There was everything. And this was just the main course. Yelan promised much more for dessert too.

"Although, when I planned this meal, I was expecting the _whole_ family." She added, looking at her daughters.

"About that." Sheifa added, "My husband had work and couldn't make it."

"Yes, and Yui came down sick so Zian offered to stay back and look after her while I came here." Fanren explained.

"Yui's ill?!" Yelan gasped. "Goodness, is she going to be alright? It's nothing serious is it?"

Fanren shook her head claiming it was just something she ate.

"Dear, I hope she is feeling better soon. I should think that a granddaughter of the Li household would be strong enough to recover within days though."

The sisters sweat dropped.

"Mother, remember Yui is only three…" Fuutie butted in.

The table filled with laughter, except for Sakura and Syaoran, the former being too confused and the latter being in too much of a mood to listen.

The huge table had Yelan at the head, Syaoran to her right and Sakura to his right. Meiling was next to Sakura. On Yelan's left there sat Fuutie and her boyfriend, who Sakura didn't know. No one introduced him, since they seemed to expect her to know him already, after all, Sakura Li would have already met him. Then beside Fuutie's boyfriend sat Shiefa and Fanren and Feimei, who according to some of the jokes on the table, was single.

Sakura ate her food, feeling ill after a couple of platefuls, despite being ravenous before.

"So, Sakura, how's Tomoyo?" Meiling asked.

Sakura froze. How was she supposed to answer that? She hadn't even seen Tomoyo in this time yet!

"Erm.." She stuttered, placing her fork down beside her plate and picking up her napkin nervously, "She… she's alright." She said vaguely.

Meiling, though puzzled with such a short answer, smiled and said she was glad to hear it. When Sakura brought her gaze to Meiling's face, it was obvious that the Chinese girl had worked out that something was up. But what that something was, Meiling was still trying to figure out.

Syaoran was coaxed into a conversation with Fuutie's boyfriend, but the conversation about martial arts was soon interrupted by Yelan, after Syaoran was just beginning to forget why he was upset.

"So when is the wedding, Yao?" Yelan asked, "Fuutie tells me it will be soon."

Taken aback by the quick change of topic, Yao, as he was called, stuttered for a moment before saying it would be in December.

"Wonderful!" Yelan smiled, "And with any luck, another Li descendant will follow." She winked at Fuutie and Tian, who both blushed and scolded Yelan for her boldness.

"Well I am expecting lots of grandchildren." She justified. "Speaking of grandchildren, when are you two going to start a family?" She added, looking at Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran, who had been in the middle of eating a piece of chicken, almost choked.

Sakura's eyes grew wide and she blushed, glancing over at Syaoran to see what he was going to say.

After getting the chicken dislodged from his throat, Syaoran laughed nervously, while saying:

"I think we're still a bit too young for that sort of thing…" He caught a look at Sakura and suddenly remembered why he was in a mood, and so looked down at his plate.

Sakura's hopes of Syaoran returning to normal were dashed again. He still hadn't forgotten.

Yelan, disappointed with her son's reply moved the conversation on to another topic, and soon dessert was brought out.

There were trays of cakes and lots of ice cream. Everyone was a bit too full to eat much but they tried.

Sakura had a healthy piece of strawberry cheesecake. It looked scrumptious and so she couldn't resist no matter how full she was feeling. She leaned over the table and reached for a dark sauce bottle.

"Sakura!" Meiling warned, "That isn't chocolate sauce! It's soy sauce!"

Sakura had already put it on her cake and bit into it, hardly hearing Meiling.

The table watched as she ate the whole cake without even realising. After finishing off the last bite, dense Sakura took a napkin and wiped the corner of her mouth, eventually realising that all eyes were on her, with shocked and almost disgusted faces.

"HOE?" Sakura said, puzzled.

Meiling stared at her cousin-in-law.

"Sakura. Do you realise what you've just eaten?" She finally asked.

Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, I just had cheesecake. Why?"

Meiling explained what exactly it was she had eaten.

"HOE!?" Sakura cried, the whole table still watching her as she embarrassedly slid down in her chair.

Fuutie laughed.

"Awww! Our sweet little Sakura didn't even notice. How cute!"

The table burst out laughing, and Sakura joined in for the simple fact that she didn't want to look any stupider. Yelan smiled affectionately at her daughter-in-law.

After the laughter had died down, Sakura began to feel tired. She requested to rest in her room for the rest of the evening as she was drained. Meiling and Syaoran's sisters protested that it was too early, only being just about 7pm, but Yelan overruled them by allowing Sakura her early night. Sakura thanked her mother-in-law for the feast and said goodnight to her new family, feeling weird but too sleepy to care about anything at that moment.

Sakura headed back to the room, where she quickly got undressed and into her pyjamas. She looked down at the bed for a moment. That was the cause of the rift. That little incident. She slowly straightened out the punched up pillows and lifted up the bedcover. Sighing with fatigue she ignored any thoughts she had at that moment - her brain and body needed rest. Today had been a long day for her and she half hoped that by the time she woke up, she would be back in her own time, without any worries. Using that thought as her lullaby she fast fell asleep, hoping for morning to come soon.


	10. Chapter 10: Family Suspicion

Chapter Ten: Family Suspicion

Sakura hadn't been asleep long, or at least to her it didn't seem like long. But she was awoken by the bedroom door creeping slowly ajar with an unwanted creak.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes and blinking into the dim greyish dark of the room to see who it was.

"Oh, did I wake you?" Syaoran's voice whispered. It was gentle and calm, with no hint of the coldness that had been there earlier.

He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed his head tilted forward, watching the floor solemnly. Sakura could make out his form in the haze of darkness. His messy hair, his handsome features, his strong broad shoulders. She blushed watching him, as though still in a dream. He turned his face toward her, his eyes piercing through the dark, filled with concern. He opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it as though the words melted before he could say them. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, gathering his thoughts.

Sakura, still half-sleepy found his actions puzzling but watched patiently as he tried again to voice his thoughts.

"Sakura..." His deep voice whispered, "I... I'm sorry about before. I didn't realise that you weren't feeling well..."

Sakura blinked. She was touched at his apology and his show of care and so smiled her warmest smile to him, unsure of whether he saw it or not.

He stood up; looking back at her relieved of his burden but still worried about his wife.

"Would it be alright if I came to bed? I'm feeling a little jet-lagged." He asked, looking straight at Sakura. She nodded her agreement, lying back in bed and fluffing up his pillow as he reduced himself to his boxers, brushing off Sakura's suggestion of wearing pyjamas. He got into the bed and snuggled close to Sakura who was now facing away from him, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face into her honey-gold hair. Sakura's eyes widened nervously, worrying that he wanted to try something, but his apology seemed sincere and he thought that she was ill so she assured herself he was simply doing this innocently.

"Nighty night Sakura-chan. Hope you feel better in the morning." He whispered into her ear, causing a tingle to run down her spine. She was sure he must have felt it, but he said nothing.  
"Goodnight Syaoran-kun..." She half yawned as she fell back into sleep.

"I love you." Syaoran whispered so softly it seemed his mouth moved wordlessly, as he attempted to sleep in peace with his angel in his embrace. But his mind was anything but in peace.

_The room is warm, so warm and cosy. Syaoran is standing there; his arms open as I go closer to hug him.  
"I love you, Sakura." He whispers into my ear as I reach him. He gently places a stray strand of my hair behind my delicate ears. I giggle, girlishly, my face blushing pink. He leans forward, towards my face, his fingers brushing gently over my cheek, his amber eyes focused on my eyes, as if seeing into my soul. His soft lips hover inches above my own, so close that they almost touch…_

_The room blacks out into darkness. Cold reaches every inch of my body and he is gone. I call out his name, but my voice is so quiet, so tiny and small that I can't even hear it. I feel tears fall down my cheeks, the warm feeling of my love's touch gone, his finger's touch melted like tracks in snow. Shivering with cold I look around, trying to something out of the darkness. Shadows move and I can see dim grey shapes circling me like vultures. Squinting through my tears of fear, I can make out family. I see my brother, Touya. He is glaring at me angrily._

"_I warned you Sakura." He hisses. "I warned you to stay away from that brat. Now look at what's happened." I ask him what has happened, tears pouring down my cheeks, my breath forming misty clouds in the air in front of me. Touya disappears. I'm left alone again…  
Yelan steps forward. _

"_What did you do to Xiao Lang?" She muttered bitterly. Again I ask what has happened, but I get no answer. Her eyes are like stone, weighing me down. No warmth. I call out for my saviour, my love, my Syaoran. His name echoes in my head but he doesn't appear._

_In front of me the shape of a card appears. Kero's voice sounds from the infinite seeming black around me._

"_Seal it! Cardcaptor Sakura" I reach out but the card fades away. I scream out to it. _

_Asking it to give me back my Syaoran. It fades more and more further away into the distance. I run forward and try to catch it. I am about to grab it; it was within my grasp, when a hand shoots out of nowhere to stop me. It grabs my wrist. It's hold is painful, my hand bruising. I look to the face of the hand's owner. Gasping and stumbling back in shock, I see Syaoran. He is angry. _

"_Don't. Leave the card alone. Do not seal the card." His cold voice growls. _

"_I must, I need to seal it to get you back!" I cry, my heart pounding._

"_No." He barks, throwing me to the cold floor, which I hit with a thud. Suddenly the ground opens up and I find myself falling into darkness.. My scream is smothered. I cannot breathe. Feel someone grabbing me and shaking me. I scream repeatedly, but no sound comes out._

"_Sakura!" A frantic voice calls from the distance. "Sakura!"_

"Sakura!!"

Syaoran shook his wife again. Screaming, her eyes flickered open. She gasped taking in air and her eyes were wide with fright.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Syaoran asked frantically, pulling her into a hug. Sakura adjusted to her location having been pulled from her nightmare, her breathing gradually slowed and her shaking stopped. Inside she was still terrified, thinking over the dream. She just looked at Syaoran when he released her from his warm embrace.

"Sakura, what was it?" He asked, his eyes serious. "Are you going to be alright?"

Sakura stared at him helplessly, tears falling freely down her face, her words not wanting to leave her body, staying tucked safe inside.

There was a knock at their bedroom door. Neither moved, Sakura still too shocked, Syaoran too worried about his wife. He stared at her for a few seconds longer, his brow furrowed. He silently got up and answered the bedroom door.

If Sakura wasn't still thinking over that dream, she would have noticed the distinct blush on Syaoran's face when he returned to Sakura's side with Yelan in tow, the blush owing to the fact he was wearing just his underwear in front of his mother, but the dream had absorbed every last amount of Sakura's concentration. She was puzzling over it's meaning, it's events. It was just too frightening. It couldn't have been a premonition. But it did have the card there...

No, she convinced herself it was just a mixture of her thoughts and worries all coming out at once.

Yelan stood there, her face wearing a worried expression as she reached out and felt Sakura's overheated forehead. It was then that Sakura came out of her thoughts. Her frightened eyes gazed at her mother-in-law, whose expression softened slightly.

"Sakura, please come with me." She said quietly. Syaoran stood there in panic.

"What are you doing Mother? Where are you taking her? Is she going to be alright?"

Yelan turned to her son and smiled.

"Yes. She will be fine. I just need to speak with her."

Yelan helped her out of bed, and handed Sakura her dressing gown. To Syaoran's protests, Yelan led Sakura out of the bedroom and into the empty living room.

It was late. Or rather it was early. Sakura was now aware that it was almost three am and her screams had alerted Yelan who had always been a light sleeper and she came to find out what was wrong, like any concerned mother would.

Sakura was now able to speak. She held her mug of hot tea and sipped it lightly, as Yelan watched from the chair opposite.

Finally the woman spoke.

"Are you alright now Sakura?"

Sakura nodded, lying slightly. She wasn't fully over that dream, but for Yelan's sake she said she was all right.

"Do you want to talk about the dream?"

Sakura paused from taking another sip. Should she tell Yelan? It was tempting. Maybe the dream was just her head trying to deal with the stress of keeping this all secret. If she tells Yelan she may feel better.

Yelan took the silence as a no, and quietly continued talking.

"You know Sakura, I've been sensing a change in you."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. Yelan figured it out. Sakura looked on in stunned silence.

Yelan closed her eyes and continued.

"Magic can be drained by travel and _other means_. You should rest well and not worry about any consequences. Everything will be fine, and maybe you should tell Syaoran. It may make him feel better."

Sakura smiled faintly.

Yelan did know. Sakura was about to ask more about the card and a way to go home, but was interrupted by a cough at the doorway of the living room.

A concerned looking Syaoran stood there wearing a green dressing gown. Yelan stood up, smiling back down at Sakura and saying that rest would be better than staying up longer.

She bid the couple a goodnight and left them to go back to their room.

As soon as they were alone, Syaoran rushed over, kneeled beside Sakura's chair and held her in his arms.

"Are you alright now Sakura?" He asked, his voice showing every sign of concern. Sakura put down her half-empty mug of tea on the nearby table and hugged him back, saying she was fine now, thanks to Yelan.

Puzzled Syaoran broke the hug to give her a questioning look, but Sakura merely stood up and looked down at him warmly.

He also stood up and the two stared at each other for a moment. Sakura was thinking over what to say. She was advised to tell Syaoran. Yelan said it would make Syaoran feel better… wording it had to be right. Last time she tried to tell him he thought it was a joke.

He was standing there admiring her, partly confused, partly worried and partly relieved. Sakura was smiling again and it didn't seem forced.

Her expression turned serious, and he gave her a look saying 'what's wrong?'

"Syaoran…" She said finally. Syaoran gave her his undivided attention, his amber-tinted brown eyes locking her own emerald eyes, focused and examining her countenance from in the grey shadows of the early hours of the morning.

Sakura inhaled deeply.

"I have something to tell you…" She said slowly and clearly, gathering courage and trying to sound as serious as possible.

"What's wrong Sakura?" He asked, his eyes not shifting but showing his own worry.

" I..." Sakura began, stopping and bringing her gaze to the floor, "I..."

"Yes?" Syaoran urged.

"I..."

A sudden chime of a nearby clock indicated it was dead on three am and made Sakura jump.

She shook her head.

"I'll tell you in the morning, Syaoran... I think we'd better head back off to bed."

She decided now was not the time to tell him. She would wait till the right time when she was feeling more prepared and he would be able to do something. Telling him this early in the morning would be a bad idea, since, knowing Syaoran, he wouldn't be able to sleep till he had sorted it all out and helped her get home. It would be much better if she told him in the more suitable hours of the morning.

He was clearly unhappy that she hadn't told him, but decided to get to the bottom of this after they got some sleep.

He then smiled at her and agreed they should go back to bed and talk more in the morning. He held her hand, causing her to blush a little with the intimacy, and he then went on to pull her closer to him and led her back upstairs as though she were a lost child.

No more dreams haunted Sakura that night. She slept safely in Syaoran's arms and even woke up with a smile on her face. That was until she sat up.

Her head spun and her stomach lurched and she had the most overwhelming urge to throw up. Her head was absolutely killing her. She kicked off the bed sheets and rushed into the ensuite bathroom.

Syaoran groggily sat up; yawned and realised something was up.

"Sakura, honey?" He called out, hearing her groans of pain from behind the bathroom door "Are you feeling alright?"

Sakura mumbled a "fine" and came back out looking pale. She sat back down on the bed and he moved closer.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"It's nothing, Syao-kun. Just a headache that's all. Probably off the stress of the past few days... Or it could be that cheesecake and soy sauce I had yesterday."

Syaoran said nothing, but didn't look very convinced.

"Really Syaoran, I'm fine." Sakura ensured.

Syaoran sighed, giving up. He knew that if she said she was fine, even if she wasn't, she wouldn't tell him what was wrong unless it was serious.

"Well," Sakura said smiling as she stood back up from the bed, "I think I'll go shower before breakfast."

Syaoran smiled at her while she left through the ensuite bathroom door.

_My Sakura... _He thought lovingly. Hearing the sound of her retching over the toilet, his brow furrowed. _I hope she's all right…_

After both had taken their showers, they headed downstairs to breakfast with Yelan. Sakura had stopped feeling sick and was now just worrying about how to tell Syaoran the truth. She still hadn't managed to do it and he showed no signs of remembering she wanted to tell him something.

Dressed in casual clothes, Sakura in a pink and white summer dress, Syaoran in a green t-shirt and khaki combats, they walked into the huge dining room they'd eaten in the previous day.

Yelan was already seated, fully dressed in her usual robes, and smiling welcomingly at Sakura.

"Good morning mother." Syaoran addressed in his usual politeness. Yelan inclined her head to show she had heard him. Sakura smiling bowed a little and also said good morning to which Yelan replied a "Good Morning, Sakura-chan".

Sakura kept on smiling although it puzzled her that she never replied to Syaoran in the same way.

Syaoran lead Sakura to a chair and gentlemanly pulled it out for her. Thanking him she sat down and her moved her closer to the table and sat in the chair beside her.

"My, my, Syaoran, aren't we be quite the gentleman this morning?" Yelan said putting her chopsticks down after finishing her breakfast and dabbing at her mouth with a napkin.

"Sakura wasn't feeling well this morning. I think she may have eaten something bad last night... It would explain the nightmare and her sickness this morning."

Sakura looked at him and he returned a loving and caring gaze at her. It made her head spin and her stomach do somersaults to see how much he cared about her. Or was that not the reason for those feelings?

Suddenly Sakura felt the urge to rush to the bathroom, answering that question. She stood up, covering her mouth and quickly saying "Excuse me" she ran towards the nearest bathroom she could find.

Syaoran's brow furrowed with worry again.

Yelan assured him not to worry and that she would give Sakura something to make her feel better.

Sakura returned and they had breakfast without any more interruptions, Yelan giving Sakura some liquid to take to take away the nausea.

As they cleared up their plates, a visitor arrived.

"Meiling!" Sakura said, hugging the woman who had just entered the room.

"Morning Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun." She said nodding her head in greeting to the young man carrying the plates from the table.

"Care for some shopping today?" Meiling asked Sakura when she broke the hug. Sakura looked at Syaoran for permission and though his face initially showed concern, he eventually gave in to the pleading look in her eyes and nodded approval.

"Sure!" Sakura smiled happily.

"But as long as I can come along too." Syaoran interrupted.

Meiling replied that she saw no problems at all with that and as soon as Syaoran returned from the kitchen they left.

The streets were still busy despite it being morning, and there were stalls standing in the streets selling beautiful goods and banners of colour hanging from everywhere. The blurry white-blue sky above had not yet woken up, the sun hiding away behind cloud, but it was warm. Syaoran made sure to hold Sakura's hand all the way, which caused her face to burn and Meiling to get jealous.

"I wish all guys were as sweet as Syaoran. I mean, most guys wouldn't hold a girl's hand without being asked."

Syaoran, not put off by her attempt to embarrass him, answered her calmly with a twinge of being irritated in his voice.

"That says a lot for the guys you know, doesn't it? You should really up your standards then Meiling. Not all guys are jerks."

Meiling laughed. "No, just the ones I date."

Sakura just concentrated on the pavement for a little while. The sensation of Syaoran holding her hand so protectively was making her head spin. This time the spinning didn't make her feel like throwing up, which made her feel much better about it all. Whatever Yelan gave her it seemed to be working.

"Oooh! Hey guys, look at these!" Meiling said, waving them over to a clothes store. "Oh my gosh! Sakura would look so adorable in that outfit!" she added pointing to a mannequin in the window wearing flowing pink skirt and a matching white crop top with pink sequins in the shape of Sakura blossoms.

Sakura looked at the outfit. She did like how it looked. It was pretty and she loved the colours. Syaoran took one look at Sakura's face and smiled, letting go of her hand and going into the shop. Sakura and Meiling blinked and looked at one another before following him.

Syaoran was talking away in Chinese to a shop assistant who nodded and went to find something.

Meiling giggled.

"Your husband is so sweet!" She said to Sakura, whose Chinese was very poor, having only studied it a little bit in school when sixteen, and having not actually learned much before arriving into her future.

"What did he say?" Sakura asked nervously.

Meiling turned to her and smiled. "You'll see," she answered.

A moment later the assistant came over with an identical outfit to that which the mannequin wore. Syaoran called Sakura over and the outfit was handed to her.

"Go try that on honey." He smiled. Sakura almost melted, but did as she was told, heading into a changing room and trying the skirt and top.

"Come on Sakura-chan!" Meiling said from outside the room. "Come out already! We're dying to see how you look!"

Blushing, Sakura opened the door and stepped out, the pink skirt flowing slightly as she did so. Meiling gasped a 'wow' and complimented Sakura. Syaoran stood in awe. She looked up at him, their eyes meeting and electricity sparking between them. Sakura smiled and shyly turned away, Syaoran then snapping out of his little world and speaking Chinese to the shop assistant. Sakura changed back and handed the clothes to the assistant who put them in a bag.

"Erm... Syaoran? Why is she putting them into a bag?" Sakura asked.

He laughed.

"Why else, honey? You looked hot in that outfit so I'm buying it for you."

Sakura protested, saying it would cost too much but was silenced by Syaoran's finger pressed against her lips. He hushed her, saying he had plenty of money and he'd buy anything for her.

Meiling just giggled, saying again how wonderful the world would be if there were more guys like Syaoran.

"Cute, rich, romantic and funny… darn it Sakura you picked one hell of a guy! There is no other guy I know like him. I sure lucked out there…"

Sakura smiled, feeling extremely lucky at that moment.

A day of shopping followed and Syaoran whenever he noticed Sakura's eyes lighting up bought whatever inspired the illumination. Sakura was feeling rather spoiled, and told him to save his money rather than waste it on her. He ignored her of course, and simply presented to her his latest purchase for her: a silver necklace with a silver Sakura blossom on to go with the first outfit he had bought her.

Meiling pouted.

"Ne, Syaoran... Buy me something! I am your cousin after all..." She joked.

Syaoran smirked and presented a box with a gold bracelet in. Meiling jumped on him, thanking him ardently.

"How about we go grab something to eat?" Syaoran suggested. Sakura admitted that she was feeling rather hungry and Meiling readily agreed. They entered a neat little café and picked up the menus.

Syaoran ordered 3 drinks of coke and they continued scanning the menus for something they wanted to eat.

"Oooh! They have some nice choices here!" Meiling cheered, running her finger down the laminated list and stopping at the ice cream section. "I do feel a craving for chocolate ice cream coming on…"

Sakura smiled at her and turned to look at her own menu, unaware that Syaoran was watching her from behind his.

"I think… this looks nice…" She said, pointing to a picture in the menu. Syaoran and Meiling looked over her shoulders and gasped.

"Sakura, are you sure?" Syaoran asked, puzzled.

Meiling frowned.

"That looks pretty unhealthy." She remarked, looking once again at the picture of French fries with a huge greasy burger filled with layers of cheese and mayonnaise and ketchup.

Sakura just said that she thought it looked nice. She shrunk down her chair at the criticism she was receiving. She knew it looked disgusting, as it was very greasy and unhealthy but she just felt the urge to have it.

"Fine, but I don't think you should have it. It might make you sick again." Syaoran warned, before calling the waitress over.

"You were sick?" Meiling said in hushed tones as Syaoran ordered their food and asked where their drinks were.

"Yes, but it was just because of last night."

"Oooh, what happened?"

Sakura blushed.  
"Well, I mistook soy sauce for chocolate sauce if you remember. Then I woke up half the house when I had a nightmare in the early hours of the morning. Plus I've been under a lot of stress because of..." She stopped herself before she told Meiling too much information. She'd yet to tell Syaoran.

"Because of what?" Meiling pressed, moving closer and getting much more interested.

Sakura panicked.

"Erm... Because of getting packed and stuff to come here, yeah. Just busy, busy, busy, and so I was sick because I've worked too hard." Then she tried to change the subject. "So speaking of work, how is it?"

Before Meiling could answer or change the topic back to the interesting part the drinks arrived and Syaoran re-entered the conversation.

"So… I don't know about you girls, but I'm feeling a bit tired. How about after this we head home?"

Sakura nodded and Meiling followed suit hesitantly, casting a glance at Sakura who was now sipping her coke through a straw innocently as though she weren't even talking to Meiling a few minutes ago.

After Sakura received her burger, Meiling got her ice cream and Syaoran was given his sandwich, Sakura found herself asking if she could have some more fries. Then some ice cream. Then a slice of apple pie. She apologised for eating so much, but said she didn't realise how hungry she was. Syaoran shrugged it off, saying he didn't mind paying for it all, and Meiling was just happy to leave the café after spending so long waiting for Sakura's food. With many shopping bags in tow, they returned to the Li Mansion. Sakura went upstairs, claiming she needed a nap and Syaoran followed to make sure she was ok. Meiling however went straight to Yelan.

"How was the shopping?" Yelan asked, standing from her desk chair as Meiling entered her study.

"Shopping was fun, and very interesting. It appears to be as you said."

"Really. Very well. What evidence did you find?"

"She was hesitant to speak to me a lot. She has gone up a dress size, she ate some pretty disgusting junk food and she mentioned she was under a lot of stress about something which she couldn't tell me about and changed the subject abruptly."

Yelan smiled.

"Yes, Meiling, that does sound like I was correct in my assumption. I shall speak with her tonight. Where is she now?"

Meiling laughed.

"She's having a nap. Yet more proof something isn't normal with her, right?"

The two smiled at each other.

"Well, I'd better be going. Keep me informed Aunt Yelan. I am very interested in how this will develop." Meiling said cheerily. Yelan nodded. After bowing, Meiling left and Yelan was left to her thoughts.

After a small dinner where only Sakura, Syaoran and Yelan were in attendance, Syaoran seemed a little distant, and asked if he could go training in his old place, as he hadn't done so in a while. Yelan excused him and Sakura asked to go to bed, as she was still tired. Yelan allowed that too, but after Sakura had been gone five minutes, Yelan followed her upstairs and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in." A small voice called from inside the room. Yelan walked in and greeted her daughter-in-law.

"I apologise for the intrusion, but I have a gift for you."

Sakura's eyes widened and she protested that Yelan shouldn't have. Her mother-in-law smiled knowingly and said it was not much, but it could be useful, as she was now almost completely sure of a change in her.

Sakura was confused, but had the small hope that it was something to do with the Future card. Yelan wished her luck and left Sakura in the lamp lit bedroom, with a brown paper bag.

Sakura felt it, and noticed it wasn't too heavy and seemed to contain a box. She opened it up, taking the box out and gasping at what she read.

Yelan had sensed a change in her all right, but it was not what Sakura thought at all.

In her hand, Sakura held… a pregnancy test.


	11. Chapter 11: Telling Syaoran

Chapter Eleven: Telling Syaoran

After the argument Sakura and Syaoran had the previous night, and Syaoran not returning to their room after his training session, Sakura was feeling a bit upset.

When Sakura went upstairs for a nap before dinner, Syaoran followed, asking her constantly if she was all right. He was worried, and she knew how he felt worrying over someone who didn't want to say anything. For some reason though, Sakura just felt unable to deal with his worries and she snapped at him. He took offence, arguing with her and saying how he only wanted to make sure she was all right and when she told him for the fifteenth time that she was fine; he simply growled at her and said she was hiding something from him. At that moment, Sakura desperately wanted to tell him the entire truth, like she had wanted to the previous evening after the dream, but he just walked away. Syaoran was easy to anger, especially when he was at his family home. It upset Sakura that she was keeping it from him. It upset her that her future was rocky and he was not as perfect as she thought he was, and that she herself was not as good a wife as she hoped she would be.

When, after dinner, Syaoran left to vent his anger in training, Sakura saw her opportunity to go to her room and cry her heart out to make herself feel better, but Yelan's interruption gave her a lot more to think about than just going back to the past.

The pregnancy test threw Sakura completely off balance. Not that she had ever felt stable in this future. To make things worse, when she took the pregnancy test, it was positive.

Now Sakura had a whole lot more to deal with. She was a sixteen year old in a married twenty-two year old's pregnant body with a sulky husband. She was stuck in a foreign country; she missed her father and her best friends Tomoyo and Kero-chan. She missed shy Syaoran. The old Syaoran who she had just started officially dating. The one positive she could think of was that she might be able to prevent Syaoran from being so moody when she returns back to her own present. If she ever did return.

With no one knowing her secret, Sakura was alone and unable to find a solution to her problem.

The pregnancy was the catalyst needed though. She had decided to tell Syaoran everything in the hopes he could help her. Then she'd tell Yelan.

First of all though, she had to tell Yelan the results of the test.

She knocked on the door to Yelan's study and received a quick answer.

"Come in."

Opening the door slowly, Sakura shuffled in her head down sadly.

"Whatever is the matter child?" Yelan said, standing up from sitting at her desk and rushing over in a sweep of elegant robes.

"I... I… I'm pregnant." Sakura said quietly, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

Yelan smiled for a moment and then asked her why she was so upset about it.

Sakura didn't know whether to tell her the absolute truth. She wanted Syaoran to know first.

"Because... Syaoran doesn't want children yet... And we... We are always arguing and I don't know if he loves me anymore!" She burst into tears and flung herself into Yelan's arms. Yelan patiently stroked Sakura's hair as the young woman cried into the Li family leader's shoulder. Her heart went out to the girl.

"Sakura, your hormones are a bit unpredictable at this time in your life. Your arguments stem from your hormonal fluctuations not from any problems in your relationship. I suggest you talk to my son. He will understand and I know he will love the prospect of being a father. I think you should look forward to the months ahead, Sakura darling, and remember that your whole family loves you. Xiao Lang especially would never stop loving you. Definitely not over a few arguments." Sakura sniffed and dried her tears, thanking Yelan for her advice. She was feeling better and decided that telling Syaoran would be the best thing. She was going to tell him everything.

Syaoran had never returned to the bedroom after the argument, so Sakura had no idea where to find him. She decided to look where Yelan told her he liked to train, which was a secluded area of the gardens, amongst a grove of trees and nearby a stream. She followed the gravel path to the woodland area where the grove was situated. All the while her heart pounded nervously. She hoped that he would listen to her and understand.

She could hear him, as she got closer. He was definitely there training, muttering inaudible things under his breath as he punched and kicked the air. She walked up to a tree and stood behind the thick trunk, peering out behind it, mesmerised by the way he moved so fluidly, as he dove for his sword and swished it around with high skill, the blade glinting in the mid-morning sunlight that trickled through the leaves of the trees above. He was wearing what he wore yesterday, albeit slightly more dirty, with mud and dirt covering his knees and speckled on his shirt. His messy hair was even wilder and his face looked worn from tears. It seemed as though his night had been as rough, if not rougher than hers.

She moved around and stood on a twig, which snapped, and caused Syaoran to spin round eyes narrowed and his sword ready to attack, but he caught one look at her and his eyes dimmed. He turned around and stabbed his sword into the ground.

"What do you want?" He growled, his back facing her. Sakura stepped forward, fighting back tears and wondering how it had come to this. Was she really that cruel to him last night?

"I... I came to apologise Syaoran. We need to talk."

"I'll say." He muttered. Sakura walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He pulled away, turning his head to stare at her with hurt amber eyes. It pained Sakura to see him like this. So un-like Syaoran.

"Look Sakura." He said walking a pace away from her. "I've been doing some thinking and..." His voice broke as he sounded like he was fighting back tears, "and I think that when we get back to Japan... I should maybe move out for a while."

Sakura froze with shock-widened eyes.

"It's been a bit strange between us for a while. I mean, I love you but it's almost as though you are avoiding me most of the time. Hiding things from me. Avoiding sex. It's been over a month since we were last physically intimate and I miss you. I miss our old relationship, and maybe… maybe if we have a break we can get back to the old days, you know, when we were really close and could tell each other anything." As he finished his speech, he turned and wiped away the tears that were trickling down his face, hiding his face as though ashamed of them.

Sakura felt dizzy. Her world seemed to crash around her. Syaoran and her were having a very rocky relationship. She could hardly believe her future was so unhappy. How on Earth could they raise a child if they were not feeling happy together? Then she realised. A month… hormonal... Lack of intimacy and secrets... It all made sense.

Future Sakura knew she was pregnant and was hiding it from Syaoran. Future Sakura was avoiding intimacy because she wasn't feeling up for it. Her hormones were all fluttery and constant badgering for sex was causing them to drift apart because she still hadn't explained why she wasn't feeling up for it. Now that Sakura had arrived from the past things just got worse... Sakura could fix all this by just telling him the truth.

Shaking the dizzy feeling away, Sakura walked up to Syaoran, her hands shaking a little with worry and excitement. She could fix it all. She could make him feel better. It was exhilarating but nerve-racking at the same time.

She cupped his chin in her hands and forced him to look at her shimming tear-filled eyes. His own glittered back as he tried to look away, ashamed of what he'd said and worried he'd regret voicing his thoughts.

"Syaoran… please, don't be so hasty. Let me explain…"

He looked at her curiously, praying inwardly that she could fix it all.

"I have some news… very important news that I've been hiding from you."

He was now very interested.

"Syaoran. We're having a baby."

Syaoran seemed to seize up frozen. His eyes were shocked, and he seemed unable to take the sudden news in. Then the tears that glistened unshed in his eyes fell, and a smile beamed across his face as he found himself hugging Sakura and kissing her all over her face, overjoyed and relieved. He laughed, saying over and over how it all made sense, how he was stupid for not realising, how he was sorry he'd caused her so much pain and how he wished she'd told him sooner. He kissed her on the lips sweetly and held her in his arms, before holding her tummy area protectively.

"How come I didn't notice before? It is getting bigger! You're swelling up!" He laughed, and Sakura wiped away the joyful tears that fell down his face, unaware that she was shedding some of her own.

Then she realised she needed to say something more.

"That's not all Syaoran... I need to tell you something else... In private." she glanced around the empty grove as though feeling the trees were eavesdropping.

He looked puzzled but decided that it would be best they return to their room. On their way back to their bedroom, he explained how after their argument it all got on top of him and he needed to burn off any anger he was feeling, as he didn't want to take it out on her. He burned away his frustration in training and fell asleep downstairs on the sofa that night, getting up in the morning and still feeling angry, so he had been training since then. Sakura felt sorry for her husband, apologising herself for being inconsiderate of how he was feeling and he placed a finger to her lips to silence her.

"All is forgiven since now I know the reason for everything." He smiled at her, warmly, like the old Syaoran.

"Not for everything…" Sakura said as she closed their bedroom door. "I have some stranger news."

Syaoran sat down on the bed and as nervous as Sakura was she couldn't help but think how he looked so odd, all covered in dirt sitting on a clean bed. Such a contrast.

She cleared he throat nervously to tell him the other news.

"Syaoran, a few days ago when I woke up, I acted strangely didn't I?"

He thought for a moment and then nodded.

"You had amnesia or something, and asked really silly questions like how old you were…"

Sakura nodded.

"That was because the previous day I was just sixteen years old. For some reason I woke up that morning in this body, with no knowledge of the years between. I had no idea I was married to you, living with you, or that I was pregnant. I was confused and was trying to figure everything out."

Syaoran looked at her as though she was joking around, but then he saw the serious look in her emerald eyes and realised how real it all was.

"The last thing I remember before waking up a twenty-two year old, was meeting you for the first time in years and getting news of the new card."

"The Future card…" Syaoran thought aloud, things now making sense.

"I forgot all about it because I had such a great time on our date, so I didn't ask Kero or Yue, or call Eriol. I didn't seal the card and I think that is why I am here. I was hoping that finding the card here would fix everything, but you say it's been lost..."

"Since I first gave it to you. It was lost that evening…"

Sakura blinked.

"Sakura... I think we need to talk to my mother. She'll know more about the card and a solution to this problem."

Sakura felt better for telling him and now things looked like they were going to get sorted out. She nodded in agreement and Syaoran said as soon as he had a shower and cleaned himself up, they would go talk to Yelan. With a kiss, Syaoran rushed off to shower, leaving Sakura patting her slightly swollen abdomen and slouching back onto the bed, to take a quick nap, as all of a sudden she felt very tired.


	12. Chapter 12: The Future Card

Chapter Twelve: The Future Card

Yelan looked quite stunned for a moment. Her brow furrowed in thought and she bit the back of her thumbnail in worry. Syaoran had told her what he knew and Sakura went into detail of how she hadn't sealed the card.

"This is quite worrying, but it does explain a lot of Sakura's formerly-unexplainable behaviour. It makes sense now that you would appear so confused all of the time, as you really had no idea what we were talking about. A lot can happen in six years."

Sakura nodded. She was feeling very nervous and worried. The more she thought about it, the more worried she became, especially when she remembered about the baby. She was only sixteen in her mind and unless she could get home she was going to have to go through a full pregnancy. Even more worrying was that if they could not find a way to send her home, she was going to have to go through a whole life six years younger than she actually is. She'd have missed out forever on those six years. It was scary to think about, and now that Syaoran and his family knew about her being only sixteen, the atmosphere would be different, as though she were not one of them. She knew it would all change. Already Yelan stopped having a motherly attitude and Syaoran stopped joking around and flirting, they were both completely serious. _It could just be that they are worried about the situation_, she reminded herself but part of her thought it was because she was not their Sakura and so they would always act differently.

"I'm afraid I cannot give details on the Future Card. I know hardly anything more than you do about it. I simply found it one day while reading through the old archives in the family library. Some old volumes that I brought from my ancestor's home possessed a magical aura and so I went to explore them. I found the card being used almost like a bookmark between two pages. That was when I summoned Syaoran and sent him to Japan, to give the new mistress of the cards what I assume must be the final card."

Syaoran was thinking deeply about what his mother said.

"Perhaps... The card was between some pages that might explain how to send Sakura home. It may explain more about the card itself."

Sakura suddenly felt hopeful. She looked at Syaoran and Yelan almost smiling, her eyes twinkling with hope.

Yelan shook her head.

"I already thought that the pages may hold some clue as to the card, and so I examined them carefully but found nothing. They were just pages of a magic spell used to tell the future. An appropriate place to put a card that seemingly sends people to the future."

Syaoran sighed in frustration and Sakura crumbled down into a chair. It seemed hopeless. Syaoran put his hand on Sakura's shoulder. She looked up into his intense eyes. He was deadly serious.

"Sakura, honey, I will find out a way to help you. Don't you worry about that." She smiled at him, silently thanking him.

"Perhaps..." Yelan suggested, "If you find the card and seal it, the magic may be undone."

Syaoran nodded.

"It sounds possible, but how do we find a card that disappeared six years ago?" He asked.

Yelan looked straight at Sakura.

"You use another card."

Sakura thought about it, listing the cards in her mind. _Create_… no. _Mirror_… no. _Float_…no. Then it dawned on her.

_Return._

She looked back at Yelan.

"That might just work!" She said, excitedly.

Syaoran looked puzzled so Sakura explained.

"If I use the Return card to return back to just before the card went missing, I can seal the card and things should return to normal."

Syaoran beamed.

"Of course!"

"However…" Yelan's voice cut in. "It takes a great deal of magical power to use that card in such a way. In order to use it to seal the Future Card, you will be weakened considerably." She paused, as if it were painful to continue. "You... You may lose the baby."

There was silence in the room. The thought was shocking and jeopardised the whole plan. Sakura thought about it. Was it worth it? Was it worth losing a child's life just so she could go back to her old life? She knew it was completely selfish and wrong. She could never do something as inconsiderate as that. She looked to see Syaoran's reaction. He looked torn. Part of him wanted to have Sakura safe and comfortable, yet the other part wanted to save his unborn child. The young couple both felt as though they were going to break down into tears. Yelan, as strong and serious as she was, also looked close to tears. Sakura could see why though. It was her grandchild that was at risk. Her son's baby. Sakura knew she couldn't do it.

"It's too dangerous. I won't do it." She said, breaking the silence, and surprising the Lis. "I'll stay in my future to give birth to the baby, then when everyone is safe, I'll travel back." Yelan seemed happy but she couldn't accept it. Syaoran was against it too.

"I won't let you Sakura." He said determinedly. "It's not good for you, you're only sixteen."

"But I don't want the baby to die!" She cried, "I don't want to be responsible for killing our baby! It's not urgent that I go home. I can wait… if it means giving the baby a chance to live."

Before Syaoran could argue back Yelan interrupted.

"I suggest before looking at the worst case scenario, we concentrate on finding the card in this time. If we can find it and seal it now, we will have no need to travel to the past to seal it. In light of these new events, I do not mind if you cut short your visit by a few days and leave this evening in order to look for the card in Japan, where it was last seen."

Sakura and Syaoran agreed, although Syaoran was still bothered by Sakura's decision to stay and have the baby.

The couple were silent while they packed, each too wrapped up in their thoughts to tell them to the other. Syaoran was still thinking over a better solution in case they had to resort to using the return card. He mulled over many possibilities including that he should go himself and seal the card, but he knew it had to be Sakura… it might not work if he does it. Besides it had been years since he attempted to seal a card. He probably couldn't do it anymore.

Sakura kept thinking about the child inside her, and had to stop herself from crying several times thinking about the possibility of harming that child. She held her barely-there-bump protectively each time she thought bad things and scolded herself for being selfish when she worried over the prospect of giving birth to a child she herself hadn't conceived. It did feel surreal, like she wasn't really the child's mother, even though she was, or at least her adult body was. Her teenage mind was still just that, a teenage mind, and not ready for the stress of pregnancy and motherhood, although Sakura couldn't help but get excited at the thought of starting a family with Syaoran.

By the time Sakura and Syaoran finished packing, Yelan had called all of Syaoran's sisters and Meiling to tell them the good news and the bad. At Syaoran's request she did not tell them of Sakura's dilemma and that Sakura's mind was that of a sixteen year old. She told them of the pregnancy and that unfortunately Sakura and Syaoran were to be leaving early due to that reason.

So soon enough, the entire family descended upon the Li Mansion in fits of girly giggles and congratulations.

Sakura was overwhelmed at the attention doted on her and she almost forgot about her dilemma when Syaoran's sisters crowded round her and hugged her and told her she was lucky and how they thought it was amazing and how they'd known all along. Syaoran stood watching over Sakura protectively, scolding his sisters if they got too boisterous. Fanren's husband, Zian stood by Syaoran holding a sleepy toddler.

"Don't worry. Women always get like this when it comes to babies. Poor Fanren got swamped by her sisters too when little Yui here was announced." He said, motioning to the dark-haired little girl in his arms. He looked fondly at the still-sick baby he held in his arms and then smiled at Syaoran. "You and Sakura will be great parents. Just think, in just over half a year you will have your own baby to hold."

Syaoran, as serious as his thoughts at that moment were, blushed and smiled, even imagining himself in Zian's position with a little child in his arms while meeting the rest of his family… he shook the thought from his head though, telling himself not to get too attached just in case the worst should happen.

"So Sakura, looks like I was right after all huh?" Meiling said as she hugged her cousin-in-law. Sakura looked puzzled. "I knew there was something up, so I invited you guys shopping, and I kept a close eye on you. I had a feeling you were pregnant so I reported my findings to Yelan, who also suspected it. I'm so glad that you are having a baby! A little mini-Syaoran or Sakura to fawn all over! Hey, have you told Tomoyo yet? She is gonna have kittens when she finds out!" Sakura smiled, imagining how her best friend would react to the news. She had to stop herself from making too many plans though. She had to remember that the baby, although hers, was not really hers, in that strange way that left her feeling like an outsider to it all. If she got attached then she would never be able to go home and be a sixteen year old again.

It was soon time for the couple to catch their flight, and tearful goodbyes were met with promises of more visits soon, and with a final round of hugs and kisses, Sakura and Syaoran were on their way to the airport, left alone to their conflicting thoughts of the baby and the precarious situation with the Future Card.

It was amazing how long Sakura and Syaoran went without speaking, both too upset to broach the subject, and too worried they'd start an argument discussing it. It wasn't until they had arrived home, jetlagged at 10pm that evening, that they even spoke to each other again.

Syaoran had been going over and over in his mind what had happened in the past few days. He'd felt guilty about pressuring sixteen-year-old Sakura into sexual situations and was ashamed at his selfish behaviour without regard for her feelings. He assumed it was because she didn't love him anymore that she was avoiding him, when really she had her own problems that were much more serious and important than his. Now he was always thinking about how she must feel. He tried imagining what it would be like to be a sixteen year old seeing your own future. He tried imagining what it would be like being a woman having to go through with a future pregnancy while feeling only sixteen on the inside. Each thought he had scared him. _Sakura must be terrified_, he thought, and he was sure he was not going to let her go through with such a traumatic experience.

When they arrived home, he couldn't take the silence anymore. He thought he had to say something.

"Sakura, you can't go through with this!" He said suddenly, catching his wife off guard. "Sakura, you must be so terrified about this and I won't be responsible for causing you anymore pain." He said as he gave her a hug. Sakura burst into tears, protesting that she couldn't hurt the baby; she didn't want to be responsible for her child's death. "But Sakura, think about yourself for once. You aren't emotionally ready to have a baby. It's all messed up. You need to live life and experience what twenty-two years old Sakura has experienced, and then have your baby. You can't have a child now, not like this."

Sakura refused to listen. Finally, Syaoran was forced to compromise, using an idea from his hours of silent contemplation.

"Well Sakura, if you are that determined to save the baby, how about you stay a few months until the child is big enough and then attempt to go home. The child will surely survive when it is a few months older."

Sakura thought about it. It sounded like it might work, and she could always wait longer if she felt unable to do it in a few months time.

"Alright then Syaoran. If you think that it would work best."

He gave her a reassuring hug and kiss, and sent her straight to bed so she could rest, while he unpacked and made something to eat.

At least now we have some sort of plan, he thought, his mind still trailing off to the baby and daydreams of holding the child in his arms, of walking the baby for the first time and of it's first words. He knew he was getting dangerously close to getting too attached, but he couldn't help it. Apart from the dilemma, everything would be perfect. Syaoran decided after giving Sakura some soup that he would search for the card in the morning and headed off to catch some sleep that would never come.


	13. Chapter 13: Eriol's Advice

Chapter Thirteen: Eriol's Advice

Syaoran woke up that morning after barely an hour's worth of sleep. It was difficult to relax when you felt as worried as he did. Throughout the night he was thinking of how to start searching for the Future Card. He'd decided after much deliberation, that seeing Eriol would be the best thing to do first, since, as one of the reincarnations of Clow Reed, he might know some details about the card that could be useful. It would also give Sakura a chance to see Tomoyo. Then they should head over to Sakura's old family home. That was where Sakura last had it, so that should be where it would be if it was still around. Luckily Fujitaka still lived there, and he knew his father-in-law would be pleased to see his daughter and hear the good news about the baby.  
Syaoran got ready and made some pancakes, hoping that he could find the card today and put everything right. He hated seeing Sakura so upset and worried. It was killing him inside, and he couldn't believe Sakura was selfless enough to go through what she was willing to go through for the sake of keeping the baby alive. She didn't have to, since she could simply go back to being sixteen and forget about her future, but for his sake she wanted to keep the baby alive. Just so he wouldn't have to go through the heartache of losing the child.  
Suddenly he heard a yawn, and he turned to see his sweet Sakura standing in the doorway stretching and yawning, newly awake, with bed-ruffled hair and slightly tilted pyjamas. She shook her head groggily and straightened her attire up.  
"I made pancakes." Syaoran said, smiling at her warmly. She smiled back and padded over to him, giving him a hug.  
"Thank you Syaoran-kun." He hugged her back and then turned to put the pancakes on plates. He had set the table and so the couple sat down and ate.  
"I was thinking we should visit Tomoyo and Eriol today. We may find out more about the card from Eriol." Syaoran suggested.  
"Sounds good, since I never got to call Eriol before the card disappeared." Sakura said munching her way through pancake after pancake. Her pancakes were gone long before Syaoran even finished his first. Syaoran laughed.  
"I forgot that now you're eating for two." He gave up some of his pancakes to much protestation but eventually Sakura had devoured those too.  
"Well, best get dressed then. I'll give them a call now and see when we can go over. The sooner we get over there, the sooner we can go visit your dad and possibly find where you lost that card." Syaoran said, making Sakura's eyes light up with the prospect of seeing her father again.  
When she left, Syaoran couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't seen it before. Sakura was acting a lot younger than usual. It was very endearing, and made him want to help her even more. He wasted no time in phoning Eriol, and waking him up in the process.

Eleven thirty pm, and Syaoran and Sakura were outside the Daidouji-Hiiragizawa Estate. It was huge, with giant metal gates that warned people away if they had no appointment. There was a little intercom box on the wall which a butler answered. Once Syaoran explained who they were the butler opened the gates and they walked in, Sakura clinging to Syaoran's arm, as she'd never experienced that before. The long walk to the house was peaceful and filled with beautiful scenery all neat and tidy. The vast lawns were mown and bright green; looking healthy and fresh, and tempting Sakura into thinking they'd be perfect for picnicking on. The flowerbeds overflowed with colours, flowers blending in like an artist's painting and looking stunning visually. The gravel path the couple walked on crunched underneath their feet as it lead them to a huge sandy-bricked building that could rival a palace.  
Once they arrived at the front door, the butler greeted them and showed them into what he called "the east side conservatory" where his master and mistress were awaiting their guests. As soon as Tomoyo spotted Sakura she rushed over and hugged her faster than the butler could announce their arrival.  
"Sakura-chan! I missed you! Wow you look nice.. Whose designs are you wearing? Those earrings are so cute! Did you put on weight? Sorry for asking but you look like you have. You look quite healthy actually, wouldn't you say Eriol?" Tomoyo finally took a breath, after bombarding Sakura with compliments and questions and not even waiting for a response.Eriol smiled at his eccentric wife, and moved his glasses back up his nose, before standing up and greeting Syaoran warmly.  
"I apologise for Tomoyo. I haven't told her your news yet. I thought I'd leave it to Sakura." He said, motioning for his guests to sit down in the luxurious conservatory chairs.The dark-haired fashion designer was silenced when Sakura informed her of her news.  
"The reason I am a little bigger… well it's because I am pregnant."  
Eriol laughed at Tomoyo's stunned face.  
"I'm surprised you didn't say anything on Sakura's last visit. It was only last week, Tomoyo." He laughed, and Syaoran joined in. Tomoyo stood up and gave Sakura the biggest hug she'd ever given. It was such a big hug that Syaoran even stood up protectively, as though he were going to pry Tomoyo away from Sakura incase she squished her. Eriol put his hand on Syaoran's shoulder and he sat down again, as Tomoyo began her bubbly discussion with Sakura over details of the pregnancy, saying something about making a range of maternity wear.While Tomoyo was off in her own world, Syaoran and Eriol decided to have a deep discussion over what was said earlier on the phone.  
"So this card, the Future Card, brought sixteen-year-old Sakura's mind into her twenty-two year old body?" Eriol reiterated. Syaoran nodded, glancing over at his wife who was sweat dropping over Tomoyo's new design plans.  
"It brings up the question of whatever happened to twenty-two year old Sakura's mind.." The dark-haired young man pondered. Syaoran froze. It was a good point. They hadn't thought about that.  
"So, as Clow Reed's reincarnation, do you have any idea about what we should do? Whether we should follow my mother's plans, or is there another way? What do you know about the card?" Syaoran asked. Eriol thought for a few minutes.  
"I can remember something. The Future Card is a very powerful magic card that Clow Reed created for fun." Syaoran looked exasperated.  
"Fun?"  
"Yes." Eriol repeated. "He used it for telling people's futures, although I doubt in the same way Sakura used it." He picked up a tea cup that was sitting on the centre coffee table the chairs surrounded, and took a sip. "I think Sakura must have been dreaming or at least thinking about a future with you, and it triggered the card's magic. Being a powerful card, it must be able to send people into their futures. Or their minds at least."  
Syaoran, sat back in his chair uncomfortably.  
"Eriol, it doesn't explain what happened to my Sakura's mind."  
Eriol nodded.  
"Unless," he said, realisation dawning on him. He placed down his teacup, "Unless the card switched them."  
Syaoran blinked in surprise.  
"Switched? So… twenty-two year old Sakura is in sixteen year old Sakura's body?" Syaoran questioned. Eriol nodded.  
"Seems possible."  
It took Syaoran a moment to think about it.  
"You said on the phone that you and your mother were worried about Sakura losing the baby in any attempt to seal the card via the return card, is that right?"  
"Lose the baby?! What?!" Tomoyo interrupted, catching the last part of their conversation. She looked from Eriol to Sakura to Syaoran in panic. "What do you mean?! That's awful!"  
Eriol explained the situation to Tomoyo, who was shocked into silence. Eriol then continued what he was going to say before.  
"I think that you should do as Yelan suggested. Try and find the card first. I doubt you will find it though, but I suggest that when you are ready to use the Return Card to go back to the past and seal the card, you should come to me. I'll try and help you in whatever way I can with my now limited magic."  
Sakura and Syaoran thanked him heartily. Tomoyo, recovered from the surprise of everything decided to invite them to stay for lunch.  
"We really ought to be going to see Fujitaka…" Syaoran explained, but Tomoyo would hear none of it.  
"Please stay for lunch!" She begged, "I need to have a good long chat with my Sakura-chan!"  
"Your Sakura-chan? She's my Sakura-chan, Tomoyo." He pointed out, causing Sakura to giggle.  
"Well, why don't we ask Sakura what she wants.." Eriol suggested. Sakura blushed and quietly suggested to Syaoran that they stay for lunch and visit her father afterwards, as she was curious to find out lots of information about Eriol and Tomoyo's relationship. This time it was Tomoyo's turn to blush. Syaoran sighed and said it was alright to stay.  
"But only for a little while, since we need to get searching for the card."

"So how long have you and Eriol been married?" Sakura asked her best friend. Tomoyo shook her head, saying how weird it was to be telling the bridesmaid when the wedding was.  
"We've been married two years." She answered, "We started dating after we met again at your wedding four years ago." Sakura gasped.  
"Wow, that is so romantic!"  
Tomoyo nodded.  
"Yes, especially since Eriol was Syaoran's best man and I was your bridesmaid. It seemed natural that we start dating." She beamed, her cheeks blushing pink and complimenting her amethyst eyes. "Oh and your wedding was the most romantic place I've ever been… it was gorgeous!"  
"Tomoyo… don't say too much remember. We don't want to send Sakura back knowing everything that will happen in her future." Eriol warned, as he brought over the plates of food for lunch. They were in the stunning dining room that looked out onto a flower-paved garden.  
"What, served by the master of the house? What happened to all your servants?" Syaoran teased.  
"Gave them the morning off. Apart from our butler anyway. He'll get a day off next week."  
Tomoyo, annoyed at not being able to go into detail about Sakura's wedding day asked her husband where Kero got to.  
"Kero lives here?" Sakura gasped, realising that in all her time in the future she hadn't seen him once. Now it made sense.  
"Oh yes, sorry I forgot to tell you," Tomoyo explained, "You asked if Kero could live with me, since I have an endless supply of cakes and a lot more room than you did when you first moved in with Syaoran after your wedding. I personally think it was because you guys wanted some alone time and Kero kept interrupting so I took him in, and he liked it so much he stayed here."  
Kero, as if he knew he was being talked about flew through the door.  
"Do I smell food?" He squeaked, then he caught sight of Sakura.  
"Sakura!!!" He flew over to his mistress and gave her a big hug. "Sakura! Long time no see! Did you bring me a present from Hong Kong?" She laughed at how he hadn't even changed. She shook her head sadly but said that she did have a surprise for him.  
"Oooh! What is it? What is it?"  
"I'm having a baby, Kero-chan."  
Kero titled his head as though he were having difficulty hearing her.  
"I'm sorry, Sakura, did you just say you were having a baby?"  
She nodded.  
"WHAAAAT???!!!" Kero flipped, "You and that kid are having a baby!?"  
Sakura just laughed, and Syaoran muttered that he was glad they got rid of Kero if this was how he acted all the time.  
"I'm sorry Sakura. The idea takes a bit of getting used to. Let's hope it's nothing like him." Kero said, sticking his tongue out at Syaoran who just glared.

Over lunch Kero was told everything and he soon agreed with Eriol.  
"I think it is best that you perform the act under the supervision of Eriol and me, since we can help out as much as possible, and save you if something goes wrong." Kero said, shovelling a meatball into his mouth, "Not that anything will go wrong." He mumbled through a mouth full of meat.  
"I think it's time we left." Syaoran announced after Sakura finished her second helping of spaghetti bolognaise.Tomoyo, Sakura and Kero all sighed unhappily but Sakura decided to go along with Syaoran's decision, as she was looking forward to seeing her father once more.

Sakura was amazed at how her old home looked exactly the same as it did when she was sixteen. The same plants in the garden, the same paint on the walls. It made Sakura feel homesick, in a strange way, despite being in front of her old home. She really wanted to go back to being sixteen. Syaoran knocked on the door and Fujitaka answered, surprised to see his daughter and son-in-law so soon, as he was aware they were to stay in Hong Kong for a week. He invited them in, hugging his daughter. Sakura noticed her father's hair had a few more greys and he was looking a bit washed out, but as soon as he met Sakura's eyes his face lit up. Once they were sat down he asked how they were and Syaoran looked at Sakura, urging her to tell her father.  
"Otou-san, we have some good news to share. The reason we left Hong Kong early is because we found out we are having a baby." She explained, overjoyed at seeing her father's face start beaming.  
"Sakura! That's wonderful!" He gave her a hug and congratulated her several times. "Wow, a grandchild… a little baby in the family again. My oh my." He shook his son-in-law's hand, congratulating him . "Welcome to the club." He smiled, "You'll love being a father, Syaoran."  
Syaoran thanked him, his cheeks flushing red at the thought again of being a father. He didn't want to get too comfortable with the idea in case the worst should happen. He'd never get over it if it did. He knew he had to find a way to go look for the card without alerting Fujitaka to the fact. They decided that they wouldn't bother Fujitaka with the whole story, as with any luck it will all be sorted soon. He hoped he could find the card on this visit and relieve Sakura of her uncomfortable position.  
"Is it ok if I just go to the bathroom?" he asked, hoping he could sneak off into Sakura's old room and search for the card. Fujitaka, of course, couldn't refuse him and so Syaoran was excused.  
While Sakura talked a bit about the baby and what happened in Hong Kong (leaving out the other side of the story), Syaoran headed up the stairs and crept into her old bedroom.  
It was just as it was when he helped Sakura move out four years ago. Same furniture arrangements, same walls, same flooring. He only difference was that Sakura's clothes were gone. She'd left behind almost all of her toys, and so the bed was surrounded by fluffy bunnies and teddy bears and rag dolls. Syaoran's first place to search in was Sakura's desk, which had been home to the other cards for eight years. He opened every drawer and even looked behind, in case it had fallen behind the desk, but he found only dust, and one lone eraser. Then he looked inside the empty wardrobe and under the stripped bed. He moved the plain mattress up, thinking it may be hidden underneath but still nothing. He even searched amongst the toys on the shelf above the bed, but found nothing that looked remotely like a card. It was definitely not in her room.  
Feeling defeated, Syaoran trudged down the stairs and back to the living room in time to catch what Fujitaka was telling Sakura about her older brother.  
"This week has been full of good news!" He beamed, "Your brother called just yesterday to tell me about his promotion at work. He's now the manager of the ice cream store instead of just the store room supervisor. This news came just after he told me of Yukito's new job as head chef in that new restaurant that opened up last week!" Sakura beamed at her father, pleased that her family were doing so well. Apart from the fact that she was in the wrong body, her future seemed like it was actually quite wonderful, despite her initial thought that Syaoran had changed.  
When she saw Syaoran's face as he returned though, she knew there was a problem. He caught her eye and gave her a look that said simply, "I've failed." and her heart sank. He couldn't find anything.  
"Fujitaka, I think it's about time Sakura and I got going. It was great seeing you again, but we have a lot to talk about." Syaoran said, hanging around in the doorway of the living room. Sakura sighed, and stood up. Her father looked saddened but put on a smile and told them to visit again very soon. He hugged both of them warmly and kissed Sakura on the cheek, telling her to take care.  
"I will Otou-san. You look after yourself too."  
They left, Sakura's eyes feeling suddenly teary having to part from her father. On the walk back to their apartment, Syaoran relayed the bad news.  
"It just wasn't there. Maybe we took it with us when we packed your stuff? It could be hiding in one of the moving boxes in our apartment"  
Sakura nodded hopefully.  
"Don't worry Sakura, we will find a way through this. I'll make sure you go home safely."  
Sakura smiled at him, seeing her Syaoran in his expression. He hadn't changed. It was their intimacy that had changed. Living with Syaoran had obviously made them aware of each others faults more so than back when they first started dating. She wanted to hug him, but they'd arrived back home and he was busy fumbling with keys to unlock the door.

The first thing they did was tip the apartment upside down looking for the card. They searched in every box, removed every piece of clothing from their drawers and wardrobes, under every item of furniture and as Syaoran expected, there was no sign of the card. Sakura sat in defeat, flopping down helplessly onto the sofa in the living room.  
"Don't worry Sakura-chan." Syaoran said, knowing there was not much more he could say to her. He began to think once more of how she must feel. The thought stuck him that she might dislike this future because of what she went through here, and he became worried. What if when she goes back (which he was sure she would), she decides she doesn't want her future to be the one she experienced? She had it in her ability to change her own future - to reject his proposal of marriage, to break up with him, to avoid everything she'd seen. It stung him to think she would want that to happen. He sat down beside her on the sofa and put his arm around her, pulling her close and into an embrace, whispering comforting words into her ear as she fought back worried tears.  
"Everything will be ok, honey, I promise." She nodded pulling away and wiping away the stray tears that had refused to stay welled up in her eyes.  
"Sakura…" Syaoran began hesitantly, worrying about the answer he'd receive. "I've been wondering… do you… do you like it here? In your future, I mean?" He said, almost blushing at the look she gave him. She smiled, the tears that were still trapped in her eyelashes shimmering like diamonds.  
"Of course I do, Syaoran-kun!" She gushed, "I can't wait until this future is my present!" He beamed back at her, relieved that their lives wouldn't change thanks to this future visiting episode. He looked at her, noticing her smile fading. "If… if I ever get back, that is." She said quietly, her eyes down cast and staring at her hands, which were now cupped in her lap.  
Syaoran assured her she would, and kissed her on the cheek, wiping away any tears she shed as he caressed her face softly.  
"Sakura, you look tired. It's been a long day. We should head off to bed. We'll be able to think about this more in the morning." He suggested, before helping her up and heading off to the bedroom. Restful sleep was but a fading hope for the couple, as their minds were too wrought with fear and worry to let their bodies relax and fall into slumber.


End file.
